


"Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador"

by DemacianDraven



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Cameos, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemacianDraven/pseuds/DemacianDraven
Summary: Un hombre sin nada es nombrado Campeón en la Liga de Leyendas y emprende un pesado viaje en una extraña dimensión para descubrir el origen de sus poderes, superar sus fallas y tratar de regresar a su propio mundo.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los diálogos del personaje principal están en negritas, y los pensamientos (como al conversar telepáticamente) están en cursiva. Así también, los pensamientos del personaje principal en estas conversaciones están en negritas. Lo único que me queda por decirte es que disfrutes de la lectura, que es todavía un trabajo en proceso, y que si es posible me dejes cualquier tipo de crítica que tengas sobre el trabajo.

“Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador”, anunció una voz que retumbó a través de todo el bosque y dentro de mi cabeza, agitando recuerdos de tiempos más simples. Pero esto ya no era un juego nada más.

A mis lados encontré a mi equipo: Un niño pequeño montado encima de un yeti (que no podía dejar de mirarme y olfatear), un monje con una venda en los ojos que parecía estar meditando y dos mujeres; una, pelirroja, portando un traje de dos piezas de cuero negro con varios cuchillos atados a él, cada uno de un tamaño diferente pero todos igual de afilados, y la otra usando un sombrero de copa alta con un sencillo vestido y portando el rifle más grande que había visto.

-¿Qué estás viendo, eh? ¿Quieres que alguno de estos cuchillos terminé en tu garganta? -me dijo la mujer vestida de negro, mientras me apuntaba con una de sus tantas dagas.

 **-Oh, no es nada, discúlpame, es que esta es mi primera batalla, así que quería ver quiénes eran mis aliados** -respondí inmediatamente, desviando la mirada hacía el bosque.

-Ah, así que tú eres el nuevo Campeón de la Liga, del que los Invocadores estaban hablando. ¿Cuáles son esas habilidades tan especiales que te hacen digno de pisar un Campo de la Justicia días después de unirte? -sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, probablemente tratando de encontrar una pista… o aún peor, el punto perfecto para clavar esa daga que seguía sosteniendo en su mano.

 **-Ja, apenas nos conocemos, ¿y ya esperas que te cuente todo sobre mí y mis poderes? ¿Sin primera cita, ni siquiera una copa? No me sorprende que Garen no quiera formalizar contigo, Daga Siniestra, tu modales, a diferencia de ese cuchillo, están muy lejos de afila-¡UGH!** -un fuerte dolor apareció en mi pecho, y sentí el frío del metal contra mi garganta.

-¡Yo no estoy para bromas, pequeño idiota! ¡Esto es una batalla, no un viaje de campo! ¡Y no vuelvas a mencionar a esa basura de Demacia! Estoy harta de que la gente diga que hay algo más que odio puro entre él y yo -a pesar de sus fuertes palabras, no pude evitar notar un pequeño cambio de color en su cara, pero me preocupaba más el cuchillo en mi garganta que empezaba a hundirse poco a poco

-Katarina, suéltalo, a menos que quieres hacer enojar a los Invocadores y empezar la pelea en un cuatro contra cinco -expresó una voz a las espaldas de Katarina. Después de un par de segundos, en los cuáles probablemente ella comparó los riesgos con la satisfacción de verme muerto, la presión sobre mi estomagó y mi garganta desaparecieron y caí al suelo.

-Tsh, tienes suerte novato, no hubiera dudado ni un solo segundo de haber sido mi enemigo. Quédate con tus estúpidos secretos y simplemente no interfieras en mi camino, o ni siquiera la Sheriff de Piltóver podrá salvarte la próxima vez -dijo Katarina, antes de partir hacia la calle que dividía el bosque por la mitad.

 **-Bueno, sí que tiene una personalidad muy agresiva y sanguinaria, ya veo porqué la llaman la Daga Siniestra** -dije, mientras me levantaba y examinaba el corte en mi garganta.

-Y tú tienes muchas agallas para no solo insultarla, sino también para mencionar a Garen en su presencia. Eso, o eres un estúpido que no le teme a la muerte -era la misma voz que había salvado mi pellejo-. ¿Podría saber el nombre de tan interesante individuo?

 **-Y de nuevo empiezan las investigaciones. ¿No podríamos discutir esto en un lugar más calmado y civilizado, quizás mientras tomamos una copa o un café?** -respondí al voltear a ver a Caitlyn, que tenía una expresión de interés en su cara.

-Lo siento, no tomó alcohol o cafeína, esas sustancias solo inhiben tus capacidades, y yo necesito estar siempre en mis mejores condiciones a todas horas del día. Pero… si la invitación incluyera una taza de té, entonces tal vez mi respuesta cambiaría -un silencio incomodó, solo interrumpido por la respiración del enorme yeti a mi izquierda. ¿De verdad va a hacer que repita mi invitación?

 **-Entonces, ma’am** -dije mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, que me ayudó a ocultar la expresión de incomodidad en mi cara-. **¿Me concedería el honor de acompañarme a tomar una taza de té al final de este encuentro?**

-Sería un honor -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca de Caitlyn.

-Interesante forma de empezar tu carrera en la Liga, compañero. No solo una pelea contra la mejor asesina de Noxus, sino también una cita con la señorita Caitlyn, la persona más famosa de Piltóver. Un hombre solo haría cosas tan intrépidas cuando no tiene miedo de los posibles resultados y las consecuencias de sus actos. O cuando no tiene nada que perder. Me preguntó cuál de las dos será la que impulsa tus acciones -Lee Sin estaba recargado contra un árbol, mientras esperábamos que los monstruos que cargaban el buff rojo salieran del bosque. Caitlyn y Nunu habían partido al carril inferior, y me habían dejado a mí para protegerlo en caso de que el enemigo se presentará en nuestro lado de la jungla.

 **-Creo que ambas. En este momento no tengo nada, ni cosas que hacer, ni gente con la que pueda conversar. Solo me queda esperar, y arriesgarme. Y por cierto, no es una cita, solo la invité a tomar algo después de la batalla** -contesté, mientras observaba como un pequeño animal saltaba fuera de un arbusto cercano. Mis músculos se tensaron de inmediato y traté de prestar atención, en caso de que algo más grande decidiera saltar hacia nosotros. Pero la voz de Lee Sin me calmó al decir:

-No te preocupes, no hay nadie allí. Ese pequeño animalillo está más asustado que tú.

**-¿Pero cómo…? Oh, cierto, tú…**

-Atención, que los espinos están a punto de salir -me interrumpió antes de que pudiera balbucear más.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda para matarlos?**

-No, puedo con ellos yo solo. Tu vete a tu carril, dudo mucho que nuestros enemigos decidan aparecer ahora -respondió, mientras se colocaba en una posición de combate.

 **-Muy bien, suerte** -dije, mientras volteaba para dirigirme al carril superior. Pero dos dudas me surgieron antes de irme, así que volví la vista-. **Entonces, de verdad eres ciego, pero aun así puedes detectar todo a tu alrededor.**

-Efectivamente, puedo ver, por así decirlo, más de lo que un ojo bien entrenado podría captar.

**-Entonces, ¿por qué necesitabas mi ayuda?**

Lee Sin sonrió, antes de contestar:

-No la necesitaba, pero parecía que tú necesitabas un poco de compañía. La señorita Caitlyn también lo notó, por eso te mandó aquí.

Lo único que surgió de mi boca fue un “Hm”, antes de que me volteara, le deseara suerte, y partiera corriendo hacia mi carril.

Finalmente llegué al lado de la enorme torre que defendía la parte exterior del carril superior. La estructura era enorme, tres veces más alta que yo, y parecía muy resistente. ¿De verdad podría destruir una yo solo?

_Claro que puedes, quizás no de un solo golpe, pero con ayuda de los súbditos, la torre enemiga caerá rápidamente._

**-¡Qué rayos! ¿Quién está allí?** -grité ante la sorpresa de una voz desconocida resonando en mi… ¿cabeza?

_Así es, en tu cabeza. O para ser más exactos, en tu mente. Soy el Invocador encargado de ayudarte en tu batalla este día. Mi nombre es Edward Baltimore._

**-Uff, me asustaste por un momento, pensé que me había vuelto loco** -respondí, aliviado, a la voz en mi cabeza.

_No es necesario que hables, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos._

**_Oh, ok. Por muy incómodo que me resulte tener a alguien escuchando mis pensamientos, me supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar. Pero, ¿desde cuándo estas allí?_ **

_Desde el momento que apareciste en la base._

**_Entonces, ¿has estado allí todo este tiempo? ¿Viste mi pelea con Katarina, la invitación que le hice a Caitlyn y la conversación con Lee Sin?_ **

_Efectivamente. Y además de verlo todo, estuve escuchando tus pensamientos mientras todo eso ocurría._

**_¡¿Qué?! ¿No podías haberme avisado antes? ¿Qué acaso no tienen una regla sobre respetar la privacidad de los Campeones?_ **

_Cálmate, no hay necesidad de usar esas palabras. Y tampoco había necesidad de pensar cosas tan vulgares de las señoritas Katarina y Caitlyn. No es correcto fijarse primero en los “apretados” atuendos y las “grandes” medidas de las demás cuando apenas las conoces._

**_¡Joder contigo, también escuchaste eso! ¡Y no me hables de qué es lo correcto cuando tú has estado leyendo mis pensamientos sin avisarme! Esto me va a provocar pesadillas en la noche._ **

_Jaja, en verdad eres un individuo muy divertido, espero que nuestra relación solo mejore en las próximas batallas._

**_¿Entonces tú siempre vas a ser mi Invocador?_ **

_Ese es el plan. No te preocupes, estoy más que capacitado para asistirte en los Campos de la Justicia. Tú solo piénsalo, y veré como ayudarte de la mejor manera posible._

De verdad era un día muy raro, primero un encuentro cercano con la muerte a manos de uno de mis propios compañeros, después una invitación para tomar el té al final de la batalla, y ahora un Invocador que no tiene la más mínima idea del concepto de privacidad-

_Todavía puedo leer tu mente, ¿recuerdas?_

Hijo de…

Me mantuve callado hasta que los súbditos llegaron, marchando uno tras otro, sin prestarme atención al pasar a mi lado. Los seguí, hasta que se encontraron con los súbditos enemigos, y la pequeña batalla campal se desató en medio de la calle: los súbditos se golpeaban unos a otros, sin detenerse, como si no sintieran dolor. Y atrás de los súbditos enemigos, estaba mi oponente: Riven, la Desterrada. Sus ropas eran una combinación entre piezas de armaduras y pedazos de tela remendados juntos. En su mano cargaba una espada destrozada, pero suficientemente afilada como para cortar fácilmente a alguien. Me devolvió la mirada, pero después de unos segundos, la desvió hacia los pequeños que seguían peleando en medio de la calle. Y con un rápido y limpio golpe de su espada, cortó a uno de ellos por la mitad. Era el momento para usar mis habilidades.

Levanté mi mano derecha y enfoque mis fuerzas en ella. Al instante, una especie de portal se abrió en frente de mí. Dentro del portal solo había una gran habitación blanca, por así llamarla, con dos cosas adentro: una espada a dos manos, y un rifle.

**_¿En serio, esto es todo lo que puedo usar?_ **

_No podíamos permitirte acceder a todas las armas de esa dimensión, cuando muchos de los Campeones solo tienen acceso a una o dos. Así que se decidió que en los encuentros solo podrás usar estas dos armas. Lo siento, reglas de la Liga._

**_Está bien, tendré que acostumbrarme._ **

Tomé la espada a dos manos, tras lo cual el portal desapareció, y volví a mirar a Riven, que seguía enfocada en los súbditos. Ni un solo gesto apareció en su cara, casi parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí. Dejé de prestarle atención y yo también me concentré en la pequeña batalla. Entonces me di cuenta de un gran problema…

**_¿Cómo se supone que sepa cuando atacar a los súbditos?_ **

_Oh, es cierto, esta es tu primera batalla. Dame un segundo y hare esto más fácil para ti. Y… listo._

De pronto los súbditos cambiaron. Ahora brillaban con auras rojas y azules, y con cada golpe que recibían, las auras disminuían de intensidad. Vi como el aura de uno de los súbditos azules disminuía mientras peleaba, y justo antes de que el aura desapareciera, Riven lo golpeo con su espada, tras lo que cayó en el suelo y desapareció en una pequeña nube azul.

**_Muy bien, ya veo que debo hacer, muchas gracias._ **

_De nada, te dije que estaba aquí para apoyarte._

**_Si si, ya veo que voy a necesitar más ayuda de lo que pensaba. Por cierto, ¿uso mana?_ **

_¿Mana? ¿Qué es eso?_

**_Tú sabes, mana, la esencia mágica, con lo que usas los hechizos, la pequeña barrita azul encima de- ummmm._ **

_No tengo idea de a que te refieras, en serio. ¿Puede que sea un efecto secundario del hechizo que acabo de usar en ti?_

**_No, no, olvida que dije, eh pensé algo, a veces tengo ideas muy raras._ **


	2. Capítulo 2

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, el carril se volvió un encuentro silencioso entre Riven y yo, cada uno enfocado en matar el mayor número posible de súbditos. Cada vez que mi espada acababa con uno, sentía como si su poder entrará en mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis ataques se volvieran más poderosos. Pero, a pesar de que ponía toda mi habilidad en seguir acumulando poder, la diferencia entre mi oponente y yo era muy notoria: Riven simplemente caminaba atrás de los súbditos, y ocasionalmente soltaba un elegante tajo. En cambio, yo me quedaba parado, tratando de adivinar cuándo el aura de los pequeños soldados era suficientemente baja como para acabarlo con un solo golpe. A veces tenía que correr para alcanzar a uno, otras, el súbdito moría justo antes de que lo golpeara, o tenía que atacarlo dos veces para asegurarme que estuviera muerto. Al final de los diez minutos estaba sudando, exhausto, mientras que parecía que Riven acababa de llegar a la línea.

Pero toda esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un mensaje que retumbó por los bosques, “Primera sangre”.

**_¿Quién acaba de obtener primera sangre?_ **

_Hmmm, la Sheriff de Piltóver, con el apoyo del Domador de Yetis y el Monje Ciego, acabó con la vida de la Arquera de Hielo._

**_Muy bien, eso nos pone en la delantera por el momento._ **

_Sí, pero no te confíes, las cosas suelen ponerse mucho más agresivas después de que alguien obtiene la primera sangre._

**_Vigilaré que Riven no trate algo, tú mantenme actualizado en caso de que alguien decida abandonar su carril._ **

Después de dirigirle la última frase al Invocador, voltee a ver a Riven; su semblante había cambiado, ahora parecía mucho más peligrosa. Parecía que la paz y quietud del carril acababa de terminar.

Y efectivamente, noté como ella se enfocaba menos en los súbditos, y más en cada uno de mis movimientos. Su mirada me recordó a la de Katarina, buscando un punto débil, una abertura, para poder hundir esa espada en mi cuerpo. Y no pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que las cosas se calentaran.

Un súbdito estaba a punto de morir, pero se encontraba muy alejado de mí, así que corrí hacía él. Clavé la punta de mi espada en su pequeño cuerpo, tras lo cual cayó al suelo y desapareció en una nube roja. Pero cuando subí la mirada, noté que Riven también había emprendido carrera, pero no hacía un súbdito, sino hacía mí. Saltó hacía mí, haciendo un corte horizontal, así que bloquee hacía arriba, pero su espada no impactó en la mía, sino en el suelo, con tal fuerza que creó una onda que me empujó hacia atrás. Ella aprovechó mi momentánea perdida de equilibrio y realizó un corte ascendente en diagonal, pero logré esquivarlo sacrificando el poco equilibrio que me quedaba, haciéndome caer de lado. Riven realizó una estocada hacia el suelo, pero rodé hacia la derecha e inmediatamente me levanté, listo para pelear de vuelta. Cargó de nuevo hacía mí, haciendo otro tajo descendente, que esta vez sí chocó contra mi espada. Los metales chocaron, y durante unos segundos nuestras caras se encontraron, ninguno dispuesto a retroceder. Pero entonces vi como su cuerpo y espada empezaron a brillar en una tonalidad verdosa, antes de que ella exhalará un fuerte grito, y sentí como mi cuerpo dejo de responderme por medio segundo. Cuando volví en sí, lo único que vi fue la espada de Riven, viajando hacía mí en un corte horizontal. Lo único que pude hacer fue retroceder un poco y ladearme, lo que evitó mi muerte, pero no pudo evitar un profundo corte en mi brazo izquierdo. El dolor me hizo retroceder aún más y soltar mi espada, ya que mi mano izquierda no podía seguir sosteniéndola. Al revisar mi herida, solo pude ver un profundo corte y un río de sangre saliendo de él, tiñendo mi brazo entero de rojo. Y cuando volví a subir la mirada, vi como Riven se acercaba lentamente hacía mí, preparándose para darme el golpe de gracia…

_¡No te rindas, sigue peleando!_ Una voz resonó en mi cabeza, pero era inútil.

**_No puedo seguir, estoy muy cansado y no aguanto el dolor en mi brazo._ **

_¿Qué parte de que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda no entendiste? Ahora sigue peleando…_

De pronto sentí un viento a mi alrededor, que eliminó mi agotamiento y disminuyó el dolor en mi herida.

_…Y más te vale que ganes._

**_Tch, está bien, solo para que dejes de molestarme._ **

Con mis fuerzas reestablecidas, tomé mi espada con un rápido movimiento y corrí a la derecha. Riven no reaccionó a tiempo para atraparme, sorprendida por el hecho de que aún podía oponer resistencia. Mi mano izquierda aún no podía soportar el peso de la espada, así que tuvo que asirla únicamente con la derecha. Me coloque en posición de combate, y en ese momento Riven volvió a cargar hacía mí. Pero esta vez no me preparé para recibir el impacto, sino que lo esquive con un rápido movimiento, que me coloco en la posición perfecta para golpear la espalda de Riven con el mango de mi espada. El impulso extra, junto con la fuerza que llevaba, hizo que cayera de cara en el suelo, momento que aproveché para dar un tajo horizontal hacia abajo, que Riven consiguió evadir al rodar, pero no por completo. Había logrado cortar la parte trasera de su pierna izquierda, y al parecer había cortado una arteria, ya que la sangre no espero ni un segundo antes de empezar a salir por el corte. A duras penas logro levantarse, pero yo ya estaba corriendo de nuevo hacia ella. Realice un corte descendente en diagonal, impulsándolo desde mi cintura, que ella logró bloquear por poco. Pero el peso de mi arma y de mi golpe fueron demasiado grandes para la suya, haciéndola perder la postura por un par de segundos, que yo aproveché para realizar otro tajo desde la posición en la que había terminado el último. El metal se encontró con una pieza de su armadura, que logró disminuir la fuerza del impacto, pero no pudo evitar la incisión en su pecho, que manchó de rojo sus ropas. Riven cayó en su rodilla, y apenas se podía sostener con su espada clavada en el suelo. Me acerqué para darle el último golpe.

-Excelente batalla, no esperaba que pudieras realizar semejante regreso. En verdad subestime a mi adversario esta vez –la voz de Riven mostraba cansancio, pero también honor al mismo tiempo-. No cometeré el mismo error en el próximo encuentro. Pero… ¡esta vez no voy a morir!

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Riven realizó una rápida estocada hacia el frente, que me obligó a esquivarla moviéndome al lado. Aprovechando esto, corrió como mejor pudo hacía el gran arbusto que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros.

**-Oh no, tú no vas a escapar** –dije entre dientes mientras perseguía a mi oponente.

Gracias a la herida en su pierna, acorte la distancia entre ella y yo antes de que pudiera entrar al arbusto. Pero cuando yo entre al arbusto encontré que no era tan fácil caminar dentro de él como pensaba. Los largos tallos de maleza impedían mi desplazamiento, y más de una vez mi pierna se atoró en una planta, entorpeciendo mis movimientos. Aun así, seguí mi camino a través del arbusto, y logre alcanzar a Riven justo al salir de él. Agarré su hombro y me preparé para atravesarla con mi espada, pero justo antes de hacerlo, noté la expresión en su cara: sorpresa, horror, miedo ante la muerte. Mi cabeza se llenó de dudas ante lo que iba a hacer y mi mano se detuvo por un segundo. En este segundo, vi una fuerte luz que me cegó, y cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, Riven estaba a punto de llegar a su torre.

¡Maldita sea, no puedo dejar que se escape! –grité, mientras levantaba mi mano derecha y enfocaba mis fuerzas en ella. Al instante, el portal se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez alrededor de mi mano, y con un rápido movimiento saqué el rifle sin siquiera ver dentro. Lo levanté y coloqué la mira al nivel de mis ojos, apuntando a la cabeza de Riven, que se movía con el mismo patrón, lo que lo hacía un disparo fácil. Pero justo antes de presionar el gatillo, las dudas volvieron a mí e hicieron que titubeara, haciendo que la bala pasará justo a su lado, junto con mi última oportunidad para alcanzarla.

_¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué titubeaste dos veces? ¿El dolor del corte no te permitió concentrarte?_ Toneladas de preguntas empezaron a surgir en mi cabeza, pero esta vez no era mi voz, sino la voz del Invocador.

**_Yo… no sé, algo ocurrió antes de que pudiera terminar con ella. Me entraron dudas justo antes de matarla._ **

_Ah, ya veo. Sí, creí escuchar preguntas en tu cabeza, pero las ignoré ya que estaba muy enfocado en ayudarte en caso de que alguna situación se presentará._

**_Lo siento, de no haber pensado en estupideces, habría logrado matarla._ **

_No te preocupes, eres nuevo en los Campos de la Justicia, y esta es tu primera batalla. Es normal que te entren dudas, en especial en lo que se refiere a matar a alguien. No todos somos capaces de tomar una vida ajena. Pero no te preocupes, cuando alguien muere aquí, no “muere” en realidad. Justo antes de fallecer, rescatamos el alma de su cuerpo, recreamos su avatar y volvemos a juntarlos, para que puedan volver a salir al campo. Con el tiempo, estoy seguro que podrás pelear sin dudar de tomar la vida de otro._

**_No estoy seguro que me quiera acostumbrar a eso, no quiere desensibilizarme al hecho de que alguien muera. Pero al parecer no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?_ **

_No, por desgracia no la tienes. Solo piensa que al morir y matar aquí, evitas que alguien más muera afuera, en el mundo real. Estas batallas están hechas para evitar los conflictos en el exterior, para evitar que alguien más sufra la pérdida de un ser querido, o se vea obligado a matar a alguien._

**_Ahora estás haciendo que me sienta culpable. Rayos, prometo que la próxima vez no dudaré, no solo por mí o mi equipo, sino por toda la Liga._ **

_Jaja, esa es la actitud. Si de verdad quieres otra oportunidad para probarte, el Invocador Alexander me dice que un poco de ayuda en el carril medio le vendría muy bien. Syndra le está dando algunos problemas a nuestra compañera._

**_¿El carril medio? ¿No es allí donde está Katarina?_ **

****

****

Mis pasos resonaron en el bosque mientras caminaba a través del río, acercándome al arbusto que lo separaba del pedazo de tierra que era el carril que pasaba justo por en medio del campo. Después de pelearme con la maleza, pude hacer un pequeño agujero entre las plantas, desde donde pude ver el carril: Katarina tenía varios moretones mucho más oscuros de lo normal, casi negros, pero no los había recibido sin pelear, ya que Syndra tenía severos cortes en todo su cuerpo; a esta distancia no podía ver cuales heridas eran más graves.

_Dile al otro Invocador que ya estoy en posición._

**_Enseguida._ **

Un par de segundos después, noté como Katarina miró de reojo el arbusto en el que me encontraba, en el lugar exacto en donde estaba agachado.

**_Espera un segundo, ¿ella me puede ver?_ **

_Claro que sí, ¿no había usado el hechizo de visión en ti todavía? Lo siento, mi error._

Entonces un aura, similar a la de los súbditos pero de color blanco, apareció alrededor de Katarina. Y atrás de ella, pero a la distancia, me pareció ver la figura de Lee Sin, peleando contra lo que probablemente eran lobos. Y aún más retirados, puede distinguir la figura de una mujer con un sombrero de copa y un yeti con un niño encima.

_Ok, ya le comunique nuestra posición a Alexander, y él me dijo que esperes una señal de humo antes de atacar._

**_¿Una señal de humo? ¿Cómo se supone que Katarina va a hacer una señal de humo en medio de una pelea?_ **

_Ten paciencia y prepárate para salir._

Seguía sin entender lo de “señal de humo”, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que Katarina hiciera el primer movimiento.

Su cara había cambiado en el momento en el que me había visto en el arbusto; obviamente no le gustaba el tener que confiar en mí para vencer a su oponente. Después de un largo suspiro, como si hubiera perdido una batalla en su mente, lanzó una daga con un complicado movimiento. La daga golpeó a un súbdito, que cayó al suelo, y después rebotó en tres súbditos más, matando a cada uno de ellos, para finalmente dirigirse hacia Syndra. Ella trató de evadirla, pero la daga logró cortar su hombro. Katarina soltó un “Ja”, burlándose de su oponente, antes de caminar en dirección a su torre. Se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar y un rayo azul bajó repentinamente del cielo, envolviéndola y volviéndose más brillante poco a poco. La ira de su oponente se mostraba en su cara, e inmediatamente cargó contra Katarina cuando vio la luz azul. La distancia entre las dos se acortaba rápidamente y yo no sabía qué hacer. Pero entonces la figura de Katarina se esfumó, al igual que la luz que la envolvía, e inmediatamente una nube de polvo apareció atrás de un súbdito azul, de la que salió Katarina, cargando hacía Syndra con dagas en sus manos. Esa era señal.

Inmediatamente salté del arbusto en el que me encontraba, tratando de cortar la ruta de escape de Syndra hacía su torre. Katarina lanzó una daga, que Syndra esquivó, mientras flotaba a toda velocidad en dirección a su torre. Katarina seguía lanzando dagas, una tras otra, que fallaban por poco. Desesperada, tomó cuatro dagas al mismo tiempo y las lanzó todas con una increíble habilidad. Pero antes de que pudieran acertar en el blanco, Syndra desapareció en un destello, de la misma manera que Riven había escapado de mí, y apareció a un metro del lugar en donde se encontraba; pero a pesar de eso, yo aún podía alcanzarla.

-¡Acaba con ella! –escuche que Katarina gritó, ya casi sin fuerzas.

Y por tercera vez en el día, dudas surgieron en mi cabeza, nublando mi juicio. Recordé lo que el Invocador me había dicho, la razón de los encuentros en los Campos de la Justicia, pero también recordé la cara de Riven cuando sintió que estaba a punto de morir…

Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y cargar con la punta de mi espada. Corrí, y corrí, y seguí corriendo, lo que parecía una carrera interminable. Yo ya no controlaba mi cuerpo, mis piernas se movían por sí mismas y mi brazo derecho seguía sosteniendo mi espada, esperando el impacto contra un árbol o un muro.

Pero el impacto que sentí fue, para mi horror, contra algo mucho más blando.

Aún sin abrir mis ojos, sentí como mi espada se hundía, cada vez más, en la carne de alguien. Siguió hundiéndose hasta que mi mano sintió la sangre que emanaba de la herida fresca. Entonces reuní todo mi valor, abrí mis ojos y los alce para mirar lo que acababa de hacer. La espada se había enterrado por completo, hasta la empuñadura, y poco a poco se volvía roja. La solté, retrocedí un par de pasos, y miré la cara de mi víctima. Syndra observaba la empuñadura de mi espada saliendo de su abdomen, evaluando si había algo que pudiera hacer. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que la herida era letal y se rindió, cayendo en sus rodillas. Allí, de rodillas, me volteó a ver. Su mirada no era de miedo ante la muerte, sino de decisión, y hasta un poco de odio. Me observó unos segundos, antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer al suelo. De inmediato su cuerpo desapareció en una gran nube roja. Y en el suelo solo quedó mi espada, manchada de sangre.


	3. Capítulo 3

De vuelta estaba en mi carril, después de teletransportarme a la base y curar mis heridas. Aun así, seguía sosteniendo la espada con mi mano derecha. Había decidido usar solamente una mano en lugar de dos, para que en caso de ser herido, aun pudiera usar mi arma. El Invocador se había mantenido callado desde el momento que regresé a la base, y la verdad lo prefería de esa manera; después de lo que había hecho, no estaba de humor para hablar con él.

Cuando llegue, noté que había varios súbditos enemigos atacando mi torre, abriendo pequeños agujeros en ella con sus martillos y hechizos. La torre trataba de defenderse disparando pequeñas bolas de energía al súbdito más cercano, y pasando a otro cuando este moría. Corrí hacia el grupo de enemigos y empecé a golpearlos con mi espada, dando amplias tajadas, tratando de golpear el mayor número de objetivos posibles con cada una. Finalmente, todos los súbditos murieron y espere a que los míos aparecieran. Después de unos segundos llegaron, marchando sin una preocupación en la vida, como si no les importara entrar a una batalla a la que no iban a sobrevivir.

Ignoré mis sombríos pensamientos que tan convenientemente habían aparecido después de mi encuentro en el carril medio y los seguí hasta que colisionaron con los enemigos, empezando de nuevo su eterna batalla. Y en cuanto empezaron, mi oponente salió de un arbusto y se colocó detrás de sus súbditos, ignorándome por completo. Aparentemente, gracias a la pelea que tuvimos, Riven había decidido no volver a tratar de enfrentarme, y de nuevo se enfocaba en matar a los súbditos. No me podía quejar; después de todo lo que había pasado, me sentía como para ya no oponer resistencia si volvíamos a enfrentarnos.

Y por otros cinco minutos la tranquilidad volvió a la línea: cada uno se enfocaba en los súbditos enemigos, y cuando todos morían, nos retirábamos a nuestras torres y esperábamos por la siguiente ola. Justo cuando creí que por fin podía tener un respiro y ordenar mis ideas, algo más pasó. Al matar a un súbdito sentí un gran poder surgiendo en mi interior, como si ese último enemigo hubiera sido la llave que había abierto una gran fuente de energía dentro de mí.

**_¿Qué fue esa… sensación, como si ahora fuera mucho más fuerte que antes?_ **

_Ah, al parecer ya has acumulado suficiente energía para usar tu habilidad definitiva. Excelente, eso nos va a ayudar bastante._

**_¿Mi habilidad definitiva? ¿Entonces apenas soy nivel seis? Si hemos estado peleando por más de media hora._ **

_Y de nuevo, no sé a qué te refieres con eso de “nivel seis”. Aunque si eso te ayuda a comprenderlo, pues sí, digamos que acabas de subir de nivel._

**_Genial, ahora me estás tomando como loco e idiota._ **

_Oye, escuché que aceptar que tienes un problema es el primer paso para llegar al nivel siete. O para entrar a rehabilitación, no estoy seguro._

**_Ja ja, muy gracioso. ¿Por qué no dejas tu puesto de Invocador y te vuelves comediante? Con ese acto, estoy seguro que te contratarían en todos los bares de mala muerte. Seguro que los borrachos encuentran tus chistes divertidos._ **

_Lo he pensado, pero prefiero quedarme aquí. Si yo no estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que cargarías de bruces contra la torre y tratarías de derribarla a patadas. Y no puedo permitirte hacer eso hasta que llegues al nivel ocho._

Sentí como un dolor en mi cabeza iba creciendo poco a poco con cada frase del Invocador. No pude evitar frotar mis sienes y maldecir por lo bajo, lo que causó que la Desterrada me mirará extrañada.

**_Solo dime que hace mi habilidad definitiva y terminemos con esta conversación. Siento que una de mis neuronas muere cada vez que me respondes._ **

_No te preocupes, recuperas todas tus neuronas cuando llegas a los niveles diez y quince. Además, ¡recibes un bono si la mitad de ellas aún siguen funcionando!_

**_… En serio, por favor. La necesidad de clavar esta espada en mi cráneo sigue aumentando, y no creo poder contenerla por mucho más tiempo._ **

_Está bien, está bien. Solo trataba de animarte, pero veo que mis intentos solo hicieron que te estresaras más. Sobre la habilidad definitiva, no tengo idea que hace. Tu entrada a las batallas fue tan repentina que no me pudieron informar por completo sobre tus habilidades._

**_¿Entonces cómo se supone que la utilice, si ni siquiera sé qué hace?_ **

_Hmmm, trata de enfocar esa energía que sentiste en uno de tus portales, quizás así puedas utilizarla._

**_Enfocar la energía en un portal…_ **

Miré a Riven, que había decidido volver a ignorarme, y me pregunté si ella había pasado por algo similar a lo que yo estaba viviendo la primera vez que había entrado a un Campo de la Justicia. Quizás le podía preguntar al terminar la batalla. Pero en ese momento, algo más importante estaba en mi mente.

Traté de encontrar dentro de mi cuerpo la energía que había surgido hace poco, y cuando la hallé, trate de enfocarla en mi mano derecha. Sentí como un enorme poder abarcaba todo mi brazo, y cambié de mano mi espada. Entonces, levanté mi mano, y abrí un portal.

Pero el portal era diferente. Era mucho más grande, y estaba al revés: podía ver la parte trasera de él, y la parte delantera estaba apuntando en dirección a Riven. Lo único que pudo decir fue “¿Qué?”, antes de que el sonido de cientos de armas de fuego llenará todo el carril. Solo pude ver como cientos de balas muy pequeñas salían del portal, y como Riven trataba de bloquearlas con su espada. Aun así, muchas lograron golpearla, creando pequeños moretones y cortes en su piel, dañando su armadura, pero ninguna la atravesaba. Parecía como si las balas no estuvieran diseñadas para matar a su objetivo, sino solo para detenerlo. Y eso hizo que me diera cuenta que todavía no había usado todo el poder en mi brazo.

De nuevo levanté mi mano en dirección a Riven y abrí otro portal. Pero esta vez el portal no estaba en frente de mí, sino arriba de ella. Era igual de grande que el anterior, y en su interior había una espada gigantesca, suspendida en el aire, justo encima de la cabeza de Riven. Pero ella estaba distraída bloqueando las balas del primer portal para notar el otro encima de ella, hasta que vio la sombra de la espada. Entonces baje mi mano con un rápido movimiento y la espada se clavó en el suelo, provocando un fuerte temblor y levantando una gran nube de polvo. Cuando la nube se asentó y ambos portales desaparecieron, me acerqué a la espada y traté de ver si había golpeado su objetivo. Riven se encontraba tirada a unos centímetros del lugar donde había impactado la enorme hoja; apenas había podido esquivarla a tiempo. Me acerque para tratar de ayudarla, pero al momento me di cuenta de lo estúpido de mis acciones: Riven se levantó con un ágil movimiento y soltó una tajada horizontal que me hizo caer al suelo. Allí, ella volvió a cargar contra mí, realizando una estocada hacía el suelo. Pude rodar para esquivarla, y en el suelo solté una patada que hizo que Riven cayera de nuevo. Ambos nos levantamos y nos colocamos en posición, listos para otro enfrentamiento. Pero esta vez yo tenía la ventaja, ya que las balas la habían debilitado bastante y ello se notaba en su agitada respiración y los cortes y moretones en su cuerpo. Ella también lo notó, así que aparentó un ataque, que inmediatamente traté de bloquear, y aprovechó mi movimiento para emprender carrera hacía su torre. Instintivamente la perseguí y pensé en sacar mi rifle para tratar de dispararle, pero me detuve en seco y dejé que se marchará.

**_Lo siento._** Pensé, mientras me volvía a acercar a los súbditos. Varios habían muerto gracias a mi habilidad definitiva, lo que había causado que la batalla se acercara a la torre enemiga.

_No te preocupes, hay otras maneras de ganar que no necesitan que mates a tus enemigos, como destruir torres. Dedícate a llevar a las olas de súbditos hacía las torres enemigas y ayúdalos a destruirlas por ahora. Cuando logres aclarar tu mente, podrás volver a enfrentarte a alguien sin remordimientos._

**_Gracias por entenderlo. Si, trataré de derribar la torre del carril superior y después ayudaré a los demás a destruir las torres de sus carriles._ **

_Me suena como un plan. Mucha suerte, y contáctame en caso de que algo suceda._

Empecé a atacar a los enemigos, golpeándolos con toda mi fuerza, tratando de sacar un poco de la frustración dentro de mí con cada corte. Pronto llegué a la torre enemiga, y deje que los súbditos empezaran a atacarla. Cuando me aseguré que la torre estaba enfocándolos y que Riven no había regresado, empecé a golpear la torre. Cada corte iba haciendo una pequeña fisura en la torre, que iba aumentando a medida que recibía daño. Por desgracia no pude derribarla con una sola oleada y tuve que retroceder para esperar a más súbditos. Pero justo cuando me preparaba para cargar contra la torre de nuevo, escuche algo que me heló la sangre. Un aullido que procedía del bosque atrás de mí, y el sonido de patas chapoteando en el agua del río.

**_Edward… ¿Quién es el encargado de la jungla enemiga?_ **

_Warwick, el Cazador Sanguinario. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

**_Oh, por nada. Por cierto, si grito hijo de puta…_ **

_¿Si?_

**_Me refiero a ti._ **

Inmediatamente salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacía mi torre, con la esperanza de que Warwick aún se encontrará a una buena distancia. Pero no fue así; cuando pase junto al río un lobo del tamaño de un hombre saltó encima de mí y me tiró al suelo, oprimiéndome con su pesado cuerpo. Trate de alejar su enorme hocico, lleno de afilados dientes, con mis manos, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerlo reír. En cuanto abrió sus fauces, el hedor de sangre y carne podrida llenó mi nariz, casi provocando que vomitara.

-Síiiiii, opón resistencia, lucha por tu insignificante vida. Las presas más divertidas siempre son las que piensan que tienen oportunidad de sobrevivir –con cada palabra que pronunciaba, el hedor se volvía más fuerte y provocaba que me mareara-. La expresión de sus caras al ver que lo han perdido todo es la mejor recompensa para un cazador.

**-Dos palabras: enjuague bucal. Compañero, necesitas uno muy seriamente. Tener el olor de la cena de hace dos meses en tu boca no te va a conseguir muchos amigos.**

-Una víctima con sentido del humor. Me preguntó si podrás conservar eso cuando haya arrancado toda la piel de tu boca.

**-Sabes qué, mejor usa cloro. Un galón completo. Inclusive podría remover esa mancha de sangre en tus incisivos inferiores.**

-Y con esa última frase me has hecho reconsiderar el dejarte correr antes de matarte. Ahora vas a morir aquí mismo, y veras como se ven tus entrañas regadas en el suelo –dijo, mientras levantaba su garra, listo para matarme con un solo zarpazo.

**-Bueno, entonces tendré que ganarme el privilegio de correr de otra manera, ¡como así!**

En el tiempo que estuve burlándome de Warwick, había alcanzado mi espada con mi mano izquierda, y con un rápido movimiento la clavé en la zarpa que había levantado. Él soltó un aullido de dolor y la sostuvo con su otra garra. Pero era inútil, mi espada la había atravesado por completo e impedía que la pudiera usar. Aproveché el momento y con todas mis fuerzas empuje a Warwick, haciéndolo caer a mi lado, y volví a correr con fuerzas renovadas hacía mi torre.

Pero entonces una esfera oscura salió volando de la nada y me golpeó en el estomagó, haciéndome caer de nuevo. El impacto me sofocó, evitando que me pudiera parar de nuevo. Entonces escuché otra voz, pero esta vez era de una mujer:

-Vengo a regresarte el favor.

Al subir mis ojos, vi a Syndra flotando hacía mí, lista para aplastarme con otra esfera que arrastraba con una cadena de magia. Era el final, mis piernas y mi torso no me respondían después del ataque de Syndra. Abrí un portal y rápidamente saque el rifle, apuntándolo hacía ella. Si iba a morir, al menos me iba a llevar alguien conmigo.

Entonces, un inmenso dolor apareció en mi espalda, y un segundo después, en mi pecho, que detuvo mi mano en su sitio. Mire mi pecho y me horroricé al notar una zarpa, llena de sangre, saliendo de él. Entonces escuche una risa malvada, que había oído hace poco, burlándose de mi intento de escapar, de mi esperanza por sobrevivir.

-Un buen cazador siempre tiene un plan de respaldo, idiota. Y siempre tiene más de un arma.

Warwick retiró su garra lentamente, cortando todo lo que pudo mientras salía, haciéndome gritar de dolor, prolongando mi sufrimiento. Cuando por fin salió del agujero que había hecho, caí al suelo dando un golpe seco, sin energías para moverme. Mi visión se empezó a nublar, y el intenso dolor que experimentaba fue disminuyendo poco a poco, al igual que la sensibilidad de todo mi cuerpo.

**_Entonces, esto es lo que se siente al morir. No me gusta, no quiero volver a experimentar esto._ **

**_No voy a dejar que alguien más me haga sentir esto de nuevo…_ **

**_Aunque eso signifique acabar con sus vidas…_ **

**_Yo mismo…_ **

**_…Hijo de puta…_ **

Al salir por la enorme puerta y entrar a lo que parecía un coliseo, fuimos recibidos por las ovaciones de la gente sentada en las gradas. No podía entender muy bien lo que decían, pero alcancé a captar con claridad que muchas voces gritaban “Caitlyn”. Era de esperarse: la Sheriff de Piltóver había matado cuatro veces más a sus oponentes antes de destruir la torre, y después había conseguido un asesinato triple en la pelea de equipo que nos había concedido la victoria, todo esto sin morir una sola vez.

Nos pusimos en frente de nuestros adversarios y estrechamos sus manos (o garras, en el caso de Warwick y Lee Sin). La mano de Riven vino acompañada de un “excelente batalla”, que respondí con “igualmente”. Después nos empezamos a rotar y saludé al resto del equipo contrario: Syndra, Janna, Ashe y Warwick. Al terminar, saludamos por última vez a la multitud y nos separamos, cada uno dirigiéndose por sí solo hacía el portal al otro lado de la arena. Me dirigí hacía Caitlyn, recordando la invitación que le había hecho.

**-Muy buena batalla, tus habilidades son excepcionales. En especial me gusto cuando Warwick trató de saltar hacía ti y tú le disparaste en la cabeza sin siquiera titubear.**

-Gracias, estoy acostumbrada a realizar tiros súbitos, y su patrón de movimiento era muy simple.

**-Espero que algún día me puedas dar una clase o dos sobre rifles, me vendrían muy bien en medio de la batalla.**

-Por supuesto, si tengo tiempo libre estaría encantada de enseñarte.

**-Bueno, espero que tengas tiempo libre hoy, ya que si mi memoria no me falla, te había invitado a tomar algo después del encuentro.**

-Ja, de verdad que no pierdes el tiempo. Estaba esperando que mencionaras eso. Espérame a las afueras del Instituto de Guerra, conozco el lugar donde sirven el mejor té de la ciudad, y es perfecto para relejarse después de una batalla.

**-Muy bien pues, allí nos vemos** –respondí, mientras que en mi cabeza (por fin libre de la molesta voz del Invocador) me preguntaba de donde iba a sacar el dinero para pagar por una taza del que probablemente iba a ser el té más costoso de la ciudad.


	4. Capítulo 4

-¡Oh, bienvenida señorita Caitlyn! Vi su batalla, perfecta como siempre –dijo el encargado del pequeño pub cuando cruzamos la puerta. Era un hombre de baja estatura (tan baja que era posible que fuera un Yordle), con una nariz alargada y rasgos muy… brutos, por decir algo.

-Gracias Greg, danos dos de lo de siempre –le respondió Caitlyn, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Dos? Oh ya veo, tiene… compañía. –la expresión de Greg cambió inmediatamente cuando notó mi presencia, y no reprimió su repulsión al decir “compañía”-. Discúlpeme caballero, no lo había notado.

- **No se preocupe, yo no lo hubiera notado a usted si no hubiera exclamado tan fuerte para que todos los clientes se dieran cuenta que dos celebridades acababan de llegar. Y sí, gracias, la batalla fue difícil, así que le agradecería aún más que nos permitiera una mesa para que pudiéramos descansar un poco** –no pude evitar elevar un poco mi tono de voz en la última frase.

El encargado me miró con aún más odio, antes de volverse hacia Caitlyn y cambiar su expresión a la sonrisa grasienta con la que nos había recibido.

-Jeje, al parecer su acompañante tiene un carácter muy peculiar, similar al de la señorita Vi. No hay lugar a dudas de que la Liga está llena de personajes… únicos, por así decirlo.

-No tiene ni la menor idea. Pero tendré que ponerme de parte de mi compañero por esta vez, así que si no le molesta.

-Oh, por supuesto que no señorita Caitlyn, más que encantado. Acompáñenme -Greg nos condujo hacía una mesa justo al lado de la ventana, y prometió volver con dos de los mejores tés en menos de un minuto.

-Pero vaya, te estás consiguiendo una reputación muy rápido en esta ciudad. Pero no estoy segura de que sea la que quieres, o la que debas de tener. Recuerda que eres un Campeón de la Liga, y lo que hagas o no hagas afecta nuestra imagen en toda Runeterra –dijo Caitlyn en cuanto el encargado se retiró.

**-Bah, me recuerdas a los Invocadores que me recibieron. “La Liga es una institución seria, blah blah blah, así que no puedes causar disturbios de ningún tipo, blah blah blah”. ¿Qué es la vida sin un par de problemas y emociones fuertes? ¿O es que acaso la Sheriff de Piltóver no se divierte un poco de vez en cuando?**

-Me ofendes de una manera muy seria. Por si no sabías, soy la imagen de toda una ciudad, y la principal encargada de mantener a la gente que le gusta divertirse a costa de otros en el lugar en donde pertenecen. Quizás tú no pienses lo mismo, pero para mí las peleas y los crímenes no son divertidos, o la manera correcta de vivir –la expresión de Caitlyn era muy seria, y sentía como sus ojos me desaprobaban más con cada una de sus palabras. Al parecer había tocado un tema delicado, y de la manera equivocada.

**-Yo, ummm, bueno… ugh, ok, lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso. Está bien, tratare de controlar mi actitud un poco más en el futuro, yo no quería… es que… agh, lo siento. Soy un idiota** –baje mi cabeza como un niño al que habían atrapado haciendo una travesura, tratando de demostrarle que de verdad estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Pero… ¿por qué reaccionaba así con ella?

-Sí, lo eres –sus palabras eran frías como témpanos-. Pero levanta tu cabeza, no estamos en kínder, y la gente te está mirando.

Levanté la mirada y noté como un par de personas estaban cuchicheando mientras me apuntaban. En cuanto me notaron, volvieron la espalda, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sentí ganas de gritarles algo, pero me contuve, pensando en lo que acababa de decirme. Entonces noté una pequeña risita y una ligera sonrisa en la expresión de Caitlyn.

-Oh, perdóname, simplemente me di cuenta de que es la primera vez que te escucho titubear, y me resultó un tanto gracioso. No tiemblas ante una asesina con un cuchillo en tu garganta, pero te doy un sermón y caes como un Yordle ante un pastelillo.

Preferí quedarme callado hasta que el té llegó unos minutos después. Greg le sirvió el suyo a Caitlyn con una enorme sonrisa y todo el cuidado del mundo, y en cambio casi derramó el mío al entregármelo. En cuanto lo probé, note muchas esencias desconocidas, pero todas se combinaban de una manera perfecta, dándole al té un sabor excelente, y sobre todo una sensación muy relajante.

-Hmmmm, no cabe duda que este es el mejor té en todo el continente. Combina hierbas de todas partes de Runeterra para entregar un sabor exquisito. La gente que vive en esta ciudad es tan afortunada; desearía que tuviéramos algo así en Piltóver –dijo Caitlyn al sorber un poco del té: no cabía duda que ella era toda una conocedora sobre el tema-. Hablando de lugares, cuéntame un poco de dónde vienes. Escuche un poco sobre un pueblo en Demacia, y sobre un interesante personaje con extraños poderes que ayudaba a la gente, pero quisiera más detalles.

De pronto me sentí como si estuviera en un interrogatorio, y la fama de Caitlyn (y su título de Sheriff) no me ayudaban; de verdad que era una profesional en su trabajo. Tomé un sorbo más largo de té para calmarme antes de responderle.

**-Bueno, me supongo que te lo debo, después de que me salvaste de Katarina, y de que nos hiciste ganar la batalla, y de que te ofendí…**

-Sigue, no me molesta que me recuerdes todos los que me debes.

**-Pero yo… c-creo que mejor empiezo a contarte mi historia. Bueno, cómo empezar…**

Cuando desperté, me encontraba acostado en medio de un bosque, solo. Era de día, pero eso no evitó que un escalofrío bajara por mi espalda: no tenía idea de donde estaba, o como había llegado allí. Estaba desconcertado, temeroso. Lo único que pude hacer fue empezar a caminar, esperando encontrar algo, lo que fuera, que me resultará familiar y que tal vez me ayudará a recobrar mi memoria. Caminé hasta que se hizo de noche, así que busque refugio en una pequeña cueva.

Allí pase la noche, hasta que un gruñido me despertó: la cueva era el hogar de un oso, y no le había parecido el que yo la hubiera ocupado. El oso cargó contra mí, y en mi terror cerré los ojos y levanté mi mano, listo para morir. Pero entonces escuche un golpe sordo, y un gemido de dolor. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi algo increíble enfrente de mí: una especie de portal mágico, lleno de armas de todos tipos. Era como si dios hubiera abierto una puerta para darme una última oportunidad de sobrevivir. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tome un cuchillo y me levanté. El oso estaba aturdido, como si hubiera chocado contra una roca, y yo aproveché la oportunidad para atacar su cabeza. Y con un solo golpe el oso cayó al suelo. Había sobrevivido, pero más que eso, había aprendido que tenía un extraño poder. Así que practique durante varios días, abriendo el portal y tomando diferentes armas. Con ellas empecé a cazar pequeños animales afuera de la cueva, y cada día me acostumbraba más a esa rara sensación en mis manos. Cuando me sentí más confiado, empecé a explorar los alrededores de la cueva. Pasé allí cerca de seis meses, contando los días para no perder mi cordura. Y finalmente encontré un río, así que decidí seguirlo corriente abajo, hasta que encontré una pequeña granja a su costado. Casi me desmayó al pasar por el portal de la puerta, ante la sorpresa de la familia que vivía allí.

Ellos me cuidaron, me vistieron y me alimentaron como si fuera parte de su familia, aun cuando ellos tenían ya un hijo de mi edad. Justin y Angélica Rustshard, junto con su hijo Tom, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, después de pasar casi medio año como un salvaje en el bosque. Lo menos que pude hacer por ellos era ayudarlos con las labores de la granja: cuidar del ganado, reparar las construcciones, y cuando se presentaba la ocasión, defenderlos de los animales salvajes. Se sorprendieron tanto o más que yo cuando vieron mi habilidad para tomar armas de un portal mágico, pero después de contarles que no sabía cómo había conseguido ese poder y que no tenía recuerdos de nada antes de despertarme en el bosque, no me cuestionaron nada más. Aún más, el viejo me sorprendió a mí cuando me contó que en su tiempo, él había sido un militar demaciano. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que me encontraba en alguna parte de Demacia, pero eso no me ayudó a recordar nada. El anciano me enseño a manejarme con la espada, el rifle y el cuchillo, al menos hasta el punto que sus músculos le permitieron, y su hijo fue un excelente compañero de entrenamiento. Con el tiempo me volví muy bueno, venciéndolo con facilidad, así que me recomendaron que tomara lecciones en una pequeña academia en Liore, un pueblo cercano, así que los acompañe en el siguiente viaje que realizaron para vender la producción de la granja. Allí pude mejorar aún más estilo de lucha, volviéndome el mejor alumno de la institución. Un día, saliendo de una clase, escuché gritos y vi gente corriendo. Inmediatamente me dirigí hacía el tumulto. Para mi horror, vi varios cadáveres. Aparentemente la ciudad era víctima de un grupo de bandidos, que asaltaban los mercados y tomaban lo que querían, matando a quien fuera que se interpusiera en su camino. Los pobladores habían pedido ayuda a la capital varias veces, pero los pocos soldados que habían mandado eran nuevos reclutas, que huían ante el primer asalto de los bandidos. Pero a mí realmente no me interesaba ayudarlos: no conocía a nadie en el pueblo, fuera de mi maestro, y apenas terminaba la lección me dirigía hacía el puesto del anciano para regresar a la granja.

Así pase mucho tiempo en la granja, trabajando sin descanso: me volví tanto un experto en el manejo de la sierra y el martillo como en el desenfunde de una espada. Podía matar un pájaro en pleno vuelo a 50 metros con un solo tiro del rifle, sin titubear un segundo. Seguía trabajando y trabajando, del amanecer al anochecer, sin pensar en que iba a ser de mi vida, como si ya hubiera renunciado a mi pasado por la tranquila vida en la granja, a veces salpicada con las conmociones del pueblo. Pero el destino, y ese terco pero valiente anciano decidieron que era tiempo de un cambio. Otra vez había un tumulto de gente en el mercado, causado por los bandidos, pero esta vez una de ellos no corrió buscando refugio en su casa, sino hacía mí. Era Angelica, la esposa del anciano, que me contó que su esposo había decidido hacerles frente a los bandidos, y estaba peleando contra ellos. Sin siquiera pensarlo corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacía el mercado, y cuando llegue vi como el anciano peleaba contra los bandidos, presionando sus viejos músculos, realizando agiles movimientos y cortando uno por uno a los ladrones. Pero cuando llegó al jefe, estaba agotado. Aun así decidió cargar contra él, con todas sus fuerzas, por el bien de la gente.

Terminó en menos de un segundo. El jefe de los bandidos había evadido su ataque y había clavado su espada a través de la espalda del anciano. Riendo, pateó su cuerpo para retirarlo de su espada, y empezó a amenazar a la gente que estaba viendo el cruel espectáculo. Yo me acerqué al anciano. Sus ropas estaban empapadas en sudor y sangre, y con sus últimas palabras me pidió que siguiera el código militar demaciano que tanto me había repetido, pero que yo nunca había querido escuchar: ayudar al inocente, vencer al infame y traer justicia al mundo. Entonces me decidí: me levanté y con mi mano abrí un portal, ante la sorpresa de la gente. De él saque una espada, y cargué contra el bandido. Pero antes de que pudiera cruzar armas contra él, una flecha le atravesó el cuello de una manera tan exacta que hizo que muriera al instante. Cuando intenté buscar al responsable, solo vi un águila alejándose del mercado. Segundos después un pequeño batallón demaciano apareció en el pueblo, cargando con los cuerpos de lo que parecía el resto del grupo de ladrones. Por fin la capital había respondido a los llamados de ayuda, pero para la familia Rustshard ya era muy tarde. Habían perdido a un ser querido, a un padre y esposo, por mi culpa, por mi falta de acción. Nunca volví a la granja después de eso. Nunca tuve el valor para mostrar mi rostro ante ellos de nuevo. Me instalé en una pequeña taberna del pueblo con el dinero que había ganado con mi trabajo en la granja, y empecé a hacer pequeñas encomiendas en el pueblo para sustentarme. Al parecer mi pequeño acto con el portal había causado gran conmoción entre la gente, y me había vuelto bastante famoso. La gente me empezó a pedir favores, y me buscaban cuando alguien cometía algún crimen, como robar o herir a alguien. Gracias a todo mi entrenamiento y a mi condición física no hubo muchos que me retaran, y los pocos que lo hicieron terminaron bastante malheridos. Poco a poco me volví parte del pueblo, y llegó el punto en que nadie desconocía mi nombre, o mis extraños poderes. Y todos mencionaban lo mismo: que debía unirme a la Liga de Leyendas.

Y así fue, cuando un Invocador originario del pueblo llegó de visita. Enseguida me llevaron con él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hable sobre mi amnesia, y sobre mis poderes de origen desconocido. El ver mi portal lo sorprendió mucho: al parecer nunca antes había visto algo parecido en la Liga, y se mostró muy interesado en llevarme ante el Instituto de Guerra para una evaluación. Yo acepté de inmediato, ya que sabía que la Liga me permitiría luchar por lo que el anciano había muerto, y que era la mejor manera de recuperar mi memoria.

**-Una semana después, que me pareció eterna, el Invocador regresó, acompañado por un par de ayudantes, y me trajeron aquí. Mil y un trámites después, henos aquí, compartiendo una bebida como Campeones de la Liga** –terminé mi relato con un gran sorbo del té. El hablar tanto me había resecado la garganta.

-Hmmmm, muy interesante. ¿Entonces los Invocadores no lograron recuperar nada sobre tu pasado, ni siquiera durante el Juicio? –preguntó Caitlyn, después de escuchar con mucha atención toda mi historia.

**-Nop, nada de nada. Eso fue una de las cosas que más les intereso, el hecho de que no tuviera memorias de cómo o dónde obtuve mis habilidades. Creen que la clave está en ellas mismas: en los portales que puedo abrir, y en la dimensión con la que conectan.**

Caitlyn se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos por un minuto, como si estuviera discutiendo consigo misma sobre todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sera eso… o quizás ellos quieran… no, no es su estilo, y mucho menos después de lo que pasó con Plagueis… -murmuró. No se dio cuenta de que alcanzaba a escucharla perfectamente.

**-¿No es el estilo de quién? ¿Te refieres a los Invocadores? ¿Y quién es Plagueis?**

-Oh, no, nada, olvida que dije algo. No te preocupes, son simples chácharas de una detective paranoica que piensa todo tres veces –respondió Caitlyn, tratando de quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir. Aun así, no me convenció ni me quito las preguntas de la cabeza. Inmediatamente trató de cambiar de tema.- Pero entonces, ¿esta es la primera vez que visitas la ciudad del Instituto de Guerra?

**-Así es, los Invocadores no me dejaron salir ni un segundo. Fue trámite tras trámite, juntas, pruebas, más trámites, y después de un día de descanso, me metieron a los Campos para mi primera batalla** –respondí, dejando mis preguntas de lado por un momento.

-Ok, entonces déjame darte el tour oficial por el lugar. Conocer la ciudad un poco, así como las instalaciones de la Liga exclusivas para Campeones te podría ser muy útil. Quién sabe, si dejas de lado tu actitud de idiota insensible por un segundo, hasta podrías hacerte amigo de los demás Campeones –dijo Caitlyn, con un tono un tanto burlesco, pero de alguna también brutalmente honesto.

**-Bueno, no creo que la gente me haga caso, no destaco mucho, y no conseguí ningún mayor logro en mi primera batalla** –dije, mientras levantaba mi taza para sorber un poco más de té. Me estaba volviendo adicto a su sabor y al sentimiento de relajación que ocasionaba. - **Además de que tener una guapísima acompañante va a desviar las mira-¡cough!**

La última frase se me había escapado de la cabeza sin querer, e hizo que el té se fuera por el lugar equivocado. Cuando voltee a ver a Caitlyn esta estaba ligeramente sonrojada y mirando a la gente en el pub, probablemente deseando que nadie me hubiera escuchado. Por suerte así era, todos estaban muy ocupados en sus conversaciones como para escucharnos. Excepto un pequeño hombrecillo con cara de pocos amigos, que había tirado un vaso por accidente y estaba recogiéndolo mientras nos observaba (o más bien a mi) con la mirada de un psicópata.

-Yo amm, a-apreció mucho tu comentario, y pues, creo que tú… gracias –titubeó Caitlyn. Al parecer los roles se habían intercambiado, y ahora la que no sabía que decir era ella. Así que decidí empujarlo un poco más.

**-Mira eso, al parecer Cupcake es la que no sabe que responder ¿Qué paso con la detective segura de sí misma?**

-¡E-Espera un segundo! ¡Vi es la única que me dice Cupcake!, ¿Cómo es que sabes ese apodo? –al parecer la detective estaba de vuelta en el caso.

**-Yo, umm, escuche a mi Invocador llamarte así. Quizás él lo escucho cuando estaba con Vi** –inventé una excusa lo más rápido que pude, pero por la mirada de Caitlyn, no creo que la halla convencido por completo. Pero decidió no tocar el tema de nuevo.

-En fin, olvidemos que esto alguna vez ocurrió. ¿Entonces quieres que te dé el recorrido o no?

**-Si fueras tan amable, sería un honor.**

-Muy bien pues, primero hay que pagar la cuenta –y aquí era donde las cosas se ponían aún más incomodas.

**-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, hablando de la cuenta, pues fíjate que-**

-No tienes dinero –me cortó bruscamente Caitlyn.

**-Pues, veras, ser el héroe de un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada no deja una gran fortuna que digamos, y entre el viaje y los gastos y otras cosas, pues yo…**

Caitlyn dio un gran suspiro. -Está bien, por esta vez yo pago. Pero más vale que añadas otro favor más a la lista de cosas que me debes.

Me levanté decidido a pagar (con el tiempo) cada uno de los favores que Cupcake había hecho por mí. Nos dirigimos a la caja, y después de que Greg me dedicará un par de miradas asesinas mientras Caitlyn no se fijaba, salimos del pub.

-Por cierto, ya me has contado toda tu historia, pero no recuerdo haber escuchado tu nombre ni una sola vez, ¿o es que también lo olvidaste? –dijo Caitlyn, mientras caminábamos por una de las tantas calles de la ciudad. Y como había predicho, ella atrajo muchas miradas de interesados, pero no les prestó atención.

**-No, ese es el único recuerdo que aún tengo. Puedes llamarme Soren, el Protector del Portal** –le respondí, pensando en cuando podría dejar de mentir.


	5. Capítulo 5

La ciudad asentada al lado del Instituto de Guerra era muy diferente al Instituto mismo; llena de actividad, sonidos, gente caminando de un lado para otro. Era lo más cercano a una metrópolis de mi mundo que había visto. No había rascacielos, pero las calles estaban llenas de tiendas, negocios, posadas…

**-Oye Caitlyn, ¿Qué es ese enorme edificio dorado?** –pregunté a mi guía turística.

-Oh, ¿ese? Es la embajada de Demacia –respondió, como si no le diera importancia.

**-Pero… ¿no es eso oro? ¿Es un edificio completo hecho de ORO?** –no pude contener mi voz en la última palabra, y un par de caminantes no pudieron evitar reír.

-No, en realidad es mármol, pero tiene un baño de oro. Los demacianos siempre muestran su enorme orgullo en sus construcciones, pero no están locos. Al menos, no tan locos. Aunque, algunos… Quizás solo la minoría de ellos –la seguridad de Caitlyn disminuía un poco con cada frase, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Recordé un poco al anciano y sus largos discursos sobre el tiempo que sirvió en la milicia demaciana. También recordé como sus ojos se iluminaban con cada frase que decía, sin duda mostrando un poco de ese orgullo demaciano del que hablaba Caitlyn. Pero no pude evitar un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho cuando imágenes más lúgubres ocuparon el lugar de esos recuerdos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –la mirada de angustia de Caitlyn me sacó de mis pensamientos, e inmediatamente me recompuse.

**-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes** –mis palabras no fueron suficiente para convencerla, así que cambie de tema **.- ¿Entonces me ibas a mostrar algunos lugares útiles para los Campeones?**

Sabiendo que no iba a sacarme más información, Caitlyn volvió a enfocarse en el recorrido.

-Muy bien pues, empezaremos por el Coliseo, después pasaremos por un par de tiendas, y terminaremos en las instalaciones propias de la Liga.

Caitlyn me condujo por un par de pequeñas calles, hasta converger con una calle muy amplia, con aún más gente yendo de un lado a otro. Al parecer estábamos en la avenida principal de la ciudad.

-¿Puedes ver el Coliseo desde aquí? El edificio blanco con columnas, justo al final de esta avenida.

**-Yup, lo veo.**

Y como no verlo: el edificio eclipsaba a cualquier otro, inclusive a la embajada demaciana. Era del mármol más blanco que había visto en mi vida, y sorprendentemente, era similar a los coliseos de mi mundo. Un anillo gigantesco, soportado por una serie de columnas, y había un tipo de pantalla (probablemente mágica) apoyada en cada par de columnas. Desde donde nos encontrábamos no era posible distinguir nada más, así que decidí acercarme para observarla mejor. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, pude ver el resto del Coliseo: había un gran arco que servía como entrada a la arena, pero estaba bloqueado por una reja metálica. Entonces me di cuenta que era el mismo lugar en el que habíamos aparecido al terminar la batalla, recibidos por los gritos de la multitud. Intente acercarme más, pero había una barrera de personas alrededor del Coliseo, todos gritando mientras observaban una de las tantas pantallas mágicas. Cuando la mire, pude distinguir una mujer preparando una gran ballesta mientras se escondía en un arbusto. Al parecer Vayne se encontraba en problemas, a juzgar por la flecha enterrada en su pierna. Unos segundos después, miro hacia el cielo, como si algo estuviera a punto de caer de él. Mi predicción no estuvo muy errada: un águila gigante bajó en picada y Vayne apenas pudo evadirla. Trato de dispararle con su ballesta, pero el águila ya se encontraba encima de ella. Los talones se encontraron con piel, y empezaron a desgarrar todo a su alcance. Vayne intentó protegerse con sus brazos, dejando caer su ballesta, pero era inútil, el águila continuó su implacable ataque. Y todo terminó cuando una flecha atravesó su pecho, acompañado por un grito de la multitud a mi alrededor. Ella cayó en su costado, sin vida, mientras el enfoque de la pantalla cambiaba a otra mujer, vestida con una armadura azul y dorada, que recibía al águila en su brazo, mientras en el otro sostenía una ballesta automática. Pero mi atención no estaba con Quinn, sino con el águila que la acompañaba, Valor. Algo sobre él me resultaba muy familiar…

-Y bien, ¿Qué te pareció el Coliseo? –una voz a mis espaldas me saco de mis pensamientos, de nuevo.

**-Se ve como un buen lugar en donde pasar el tiempo, si no fuera a vivir las batallas en carne propia.**

-De hecho, debería ser de tu interés el pasar tiempo aquí. Como el nuevo Campeón de la Liga, te sería de gran utilidad el observar a los personajes con los que te vas a enfrentar.

**-Ja, como si saber que armas usan mis enemigos fuera a evitar que las claven en mi cabeza. El ver una imagen de la batalla… es muy diferente a experimentarla. A pesar de todo mi entrenamiento, no estaba listo, y dudo que ver a otros Campeones vaya a cambiarlo** –imágenes de mi pelea con Riven y la muerte de Syndra aparecieron otra vez en mi cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba algo, otro horrible recuerdo de mi vida regresara a mi cabeza; primero el anciano, y ahora la batalla. Le di la espalda a Caitlyn, con la esperanza de que no notara mi expresión, y cerré mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme en calmar mis ansias.

-Oye… ¿en serio te encuentras bien? Me estas preocupando –cuando los abrí, note la cara de Caitlyn muy cerca de mí, sus ojos llenos de inquietud. Esto, acompañado de otra exclamación de la multitud, fui suficiente para sacar mi cabeza de esos pensamientos.

**-Y-ya me encuentro mejor, gracias** –un silencio apareció entre los dos, solo interrumpido por el grito de una chica al acercarse.

-¡Oh por todos los dioses, es la Sheriff de Piltóver! ¡Es un honor conocerla en persona! ¿Sería tan amable de darme su autógrafo? –sin esperar una respuesta, saco una pequeña libreta, acompañada de lo que parecía una pluma mecánica muy compleja.

-Sera un placer. ¿A nombre de quién? –al parecer Caitlyn ya estaba muy acostumbrada a atender a sus fans, cambiando su expresión a una ligera sonrisa.

-Célica, si no es mucha molestia –Cait solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de empezar a escribir.- Vi su batalla de hoy, estuvo magnifica, el otro equipo no tuvo ni una oportunidad.

-En realidad no hubiera podido ganar sin la ayuda de mis compañeros, entre ellos –terminó el autógrafo con un amplio y delicado movimiento, antes de entregarlo de vuelta.- el caballero que me acompaña en este momento.

-¿Usted es un Campeón? –no sabía si sentirme alagado u ofendido por el comentario y la cara de incredulidad de la mujer.- Nunca lo había visto antes en el Coliseo.

**-Sí, me uní recientemente a la Liga, apenas hoy tuve mi primera batalla. Soren, el Protector del Portal, encantado de conocerla.**

La cara de Célica se llenó de emoción al darse cuenta que estaba enfrente no de uno, sido de dos Campeones, y apenas pudo contenerse de gritar de nuevo.

-Perdoné mi comentario de antes, ¿pero podría también regalarme su autógrafo? –sus ojos brillaban con la posibilidad de obtener dos autógrafos en un solo día.

**-Con mucho gusto** –tomé la libreta y la pluma que me ofreció, y deje un pequeño espacio entre mi firma y la de Caitlyn. Por suerte, la pluma no era muy diferente a las plumas a las que estaba acostumbrado, así que no tuve ningún problema al escribir.

La chica se despidió después de agradecernos por nuestros autógrafos más de diez veces, y salió corriendo llena de euforia. Por suerte sus gritos no atrajeron la atención de la gente, así que pudimos retirarnos sin otro altercado.

-Me imaginó que ese no fue tu primer autógrafo, ¿o me equivoco? –la Sheriff no perdía ni un momento para seguir investigándome.

**-Nop, no fue el primero. Ya antes había firmado un par a unos niños en Liore, cuando me convertí en la novedad del pueblo, ¿pero cómo lo supiste?**

-Por lo general, la gente tiene problemas al dar un autógrafo por primera vez. Yo los tuve, y un par de Campeones que conozco también los tuvieron. Pero observe que ese no fue el caso contigo; tu firma fue rápida, decidida. Sabías lo que estabas haciendo –Caitlyn estaba usando el mismo tono que uso en el pub, el de una detective resolviendo un caso y presentando paso por paso su razonamiento.

**-Bueno, tú eres la sheriff aquí, así que no voy a reclamar nada.**

-Acabas de hacerlo.

**-Tienes un punto** –esta mujer sabía cómo ganar las discusiones. Me pregunté si la gran detective se había dado cuenta que nuestras firmas estaban debajo de la firma de Ashe.

Seguimos recorriendo las múltiples calles y avenidas de la ciudad, pasando por diferentes tiendas y establecimientos, mientras Caitlyn me contaba de los diferentes productos que vendían o de los servicios que ofrecían, contándome sus experiencias con la sazón de sus platillos, la durabilidad y utilidad de sus accesorios y baratijas, la calidad de sus ropas…

**-¿Y sueles usar siempre el mismo vestido cuando sales**? –pregunté sin prestarme atención. Había sido la peor pregunta posible, en el peor momento posible, con las peores intenciones posibles, y hecha a la peor persona posible.

-¿Discúlpame? ¿Qué intenciones tienes para preguntarme eso? ¿Tienes algún problema con mi forma de vestir? –el enojo no se hacía aparentar en la voz de Caitlyn.

**-Oh no, nonononono, n-no-nada de eso, yo…**

-¿Entonces qué? Explícate antes de que te abandone en medio de la calle, porque los dioses saben que me importa un comino si encuentras tu camino de vuelta a la Institución –la fiereza de sus palabra iba en aumento, y me sorprendió su habilidad para mantener su nivel de voz y aun así sonar muy amenazante.

**-Y-y-yo-es que-lo dije sin querer, sin pensarlo** –mi respuesta había sido como echarle un vaso de agua a una casa en llamas.

-Sí, sin pensarlo. Pude notar que haces eso de no pensar muy a menudo desde el momento que nos conocimos, cuando decidiste provocar a la mejor asesina de Noxus en tu primera batalla –su tono había cambiado, y en vez de atemorizarme, empezaba a hacerme sentir mal conmigo mismo.

**-Lo siento, de verdad. Lamento haber dicho algo tan estúpido y ofensivo. Ya lo has visto, no sé medir mis palabras ni mis acciones. Solo… yo… lo siento** –puse toda mi sinceridad en la última frase, tratando de resolver la situación que yo mismo había creado.

Caitlyn se quedó pensando por un minuto en mis palabras, y después de evaluar si abandonarme en medio de la ciudad era el mejor curso de acción a tomar, soltó un gran suspiro, más de lástima por si misma que por mí, y dijo:

-Juro que no sé por qué me topo con los individuos más irrespetuosos de Runeterra. Sigamos caminando, quedarnos aquí solo va a hacer que mis nervios revienten más rápido.

El tema no se volvió en mencionar durante todo el recorrido, pero pude notar que Caitlyn ya no contaba sus experiencias con los lugares con la misma ligereza de antes, y pasábamos menos tiempo en cada lugar; la atmósfera de nuestro pequeño tour se había vuelto muy pesada.

-Y esta es la tienda de pasteles de Morgana. Ella es un Campeón de la Liga, como nosotros, en caso de que no supieras. Pero que digo, estoy segura que los Invocadores te habrán contado de ella. En fin, no te recomiendo probar su cocina a menos que te guste el sabor a ceniza. Ha mejorado un poco últimamente pero-

**-Ummm, ¿esas marca de quemaduras afuera de la tienda tienen algo que ver con el sabor a ceniza?** –mi curiosidad superó mis modales al interrumpir el monologo de la sheriff.

Mi abrupta interrupción irritó a la ya molesta Caitlyn, pero aun así respondió mi pregunta:

-No, no tienen que ver con el sabor de sus bollos. Ellos ya eran horribles antes del accidente.

**-¿Accidente? ¿Hubo un accidente aquí?**

-Así es, fue el hecho más comentado en la ciudad por semanas. Al parecer una cierta demaciana había peleado con Morgana dentro de la tienda, y decidió terminar el enfrentamiento sacando a la propietaria por la ventana. Hubo un equipo completo de constructores demacianos enviados directamente por el príncipe Jarvan reparando este lugar. Pero al parecer no pudieron arreglar todo.

Tenía una vaga idea de que ilustre demaciana tenía la fuerza, el temperamento y el fuego necesarios para causar tanto alboroto en medio de la ciudad, pero me ahorre mis teorías para mí mismo; en su lugar, pregunté por:

**-¿Y cómo se encuentra Morgana? ¿No sufrió alguna herida de seriedad?**

-Los detalles del incidente nunca se revelaron al público.

**-Aja, ¿entonces que paso?**

Le sostuve la mirada a Caitlyn por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente cedió y dijo:

-Ni Morgana o Shyvana, como probablemente ya habrás deducido, sufrieron heridas de gravedad o fueron castigadas por su enfrentamiento. Lo cual es muy peculiar, dado que las peleas entre Campeones de la Liga están prohibidas fuera de los Campos de la Justicia y son altamente sancionadas.

**-Entonces, dos Campeones de la Liga peleando en la propiedad de una de ellas, y ninguna sale lastimada de gravedad o es castigada por su comportamiento. Y el príncipe mismo manda un equipo de reparación. En verdad es un accidente muy raro…**

Esperé que Caitlyn continuara mis conclusiones con un poco más de información, pero la sheriff sabía cuándo quedarse callada y se limitó a asentir a mis afirmaciones.

**-Oh vamos Cupcake, yo sé que sabes más sobre lo que pasó aquí. ¿Por qué no me cuentas?** –mi curiosidad volvió a jugarme una mala pasada, y mi comentario no alivió la ya lúgubre atmósfera que cargábamos desde mi comentario en la tienda de ropa.

-No me llames Cupcake –su ojos parecían hornos al rojo vivo cuando habló.

**-Ok ok, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer** –Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había disculpado en un solo día. Caitlyn tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, y sentenció el final de nuestra pequeña charla:

-Todo lo que necesitas saber es que todos los involucrados se encuentran bien y fuera de un par de panes quemados, una ventana rota y un corazón destruido, nada paso a mayores. Ahora sigamos con el recorrido, que no tenemos todo el día para tu entrenamiento de detective novato.

-Y aquí tenemos uno de los lugares favoritos de los Campeones de la Liga.

**-¿Un sauna?** –mi incredulidad sobre el lugar ante el que estábamos se mostró en mi tono de voz.

-No es solo un sauna, es un centro de aguas termales mágicas, diseñado y adaptado para ser usado exclusivamente por los Campeones.

**-Uju, entonces…** -sus palabras no me vendían sobre el sauna. Por fuera, era una simple y pequeña estructura de madera con estilo oriental, o más bien ioniano, con carteles de tela que exclamaban “Sauna de la Liga” colgados a los lados de una pequeña cerca que llevaba al interior, que por alguna extraña razón estaba en completa oscuridad.

-Obviamente no sabes que tan bueno es hasta que lo pruebas. Confía en mi criterio cuando te digo que este lugar es el paraíso después de un largo enfrentamiento o una pesada racha de trabajo. El vapor mágico libera tu mente del estrés, como si levantara tus problemas y preocupaciones de tus hombros. El agua está siempre a la temperatura correcta, ni muy fría o muy caliente, y limpia tu cuerpo de todo el agotamiento que podrías llevar contigo. Es un lugar esplendido…

La mente de Caitlyn empezó a divagar, probablemente recordando los momentos que paso en las aguas termales. Pero ese tren de pensamientos se descarrilo rápidamente y cuando volvió en sí, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido tanto que rivalizaban el color de su vestido.

**-Caitlyn, ¿te encuentras bien?** –pregunté preocupado, pero a la vez mi curiosidad salto a mis palabras.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, yo solo estaba recordando algo no muy… placentero –obviamente no quería hablar del tema, así que por una vez empuje mis malos modales a un lado.

**-Bueno, ya que hablas tanto sobre este lugar, me supongo que en verdad es muy bueno. Y tienes razón, no lo entenderé hasta que lo pruebe, así que probablemente lo use en un futuro cercano. Por ahora déjame ver qué tal se ve desde cerca, que por alguna razón no puedo ver adentro…** -caminé hacia la entrada del sauna, curioso como siempre, sin prestar atención a mi acompañante, que seguía intentando calmarse. Justo cuando me encontraba por entrar al área entre las cercas, un grito me detuvo en el lugar.

-¿¿¡¡Pero qué crees que haces!!?? ¡No puedes entrar allí! –el grito de Caitlyn se encontraba entre enojo y confusión.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no soy acaso un Campeón de la Liga? No veo nada mal con-**

-¡Solo mujeres pueden entrar al sauna!

**-…Eh.**

-El sauna tiene turnos entre hombres y mujeres, y en este momento es el turno de las mujeres.

**-…Oh… Oh, entonces… Ooooooh** –mi cerebro procesó la nueva información y me llevó desde darme cuenta del enorme error que estuve a punto de cometer hasta el conseguirme nuevos motivos para entrar. Por suerte la voz de la conciencia me llamó, y por alguna razón sonaba muy parecida a la voz de Caitlyn. O tal vez era la voz de Cupcake, que me había agarrado del brazo y me jalaba para alejarme de la entrada.

-No puedo creer a este tipo, cuestionando mi ropa, insultándome, y ahora a punto de cometer un crimen en MI presencia…

-Fu fu fu, parece que la sheriff acaba de atrapar a otro vándalo con sus grandes… encantos.

Alguien, que probablemente había escuchado todo el alboroto desde adentro del sauna, acababa de salir por la oscura puerta. Una larga y oscura cabellera que llegaba hasta debajo de sus caderas, brillando contra la luz del sol. Un escultural cuerpo de tez blanca, que había sido cuidada por su dueña como para que se notara su exquisitez al tacto con solo mirarla. Curvas que muchas mujeres matarían por tener: pechos perfectamente formados, firmes sin necesidad de soporte y de buenas dimensiones; un abdomen plano que resaltaba las ondulaciones de su cuerpo y caderas que tentaban a todo hombre que la mirara al caminar, todo esto apretado en una toalla blanca, tan ceñida que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Debajo de todo esto, piernas tan largas, tersas y seductoras que probablemente poblaban la imaginación de muchos. Y atrás de ella, nueve colas, de pelo blanco y esponjado por los vapores del sauna, agitándose para tratar de recobrar su estado normal. Ahri, la Kumiho Ancestral, no necesitaba introducirse para llamar la atención, y conmigo no era la excepción. Cuando notó mi mirada, me guiño el ojo y soltó un beso al aire, que solo aceleró aún más mi cerebro y el rubor en las mejillas de Caitlyn.

-A-Ahri, esto no es de tu incumbencia, así que te pido que te retires. Ya tengo suficientes problemas sin tu presencia.

-¿No es de mi incumbencia, querida? ¡Pero si fui yo quien te aconsejó que usaras tus atributos femeninos más a menudo! –Ahri se acercaba a nosotros con cada palabra, sin importarle salir a la calle con nada más que una apretada toalla puesta, y al terminar su frase, dijo al oído de Caitlyn algo que hasta yo pude escuchar -¿O ya olvidaste nuestra…

-No…

-Pequeña, divertida…

-¡N-no, no lo digas!

-Lección privada… en las aguas termales?

El color de las mejillas de Caitlyn se expandió a toda su cara con la última frase, y la gran punzada de dolor en mi brazo me saco del hechizo que Ahri había puesto en mí y me hizo darme cuenta que Caitlyn aún me tenía agarrado del brazo.

**-Caitlyn, mi brazo… tú-**

-¡Como te atreviste a hacer algo así! Lo único que quería era tranquilizarme un momento, y entonces llegaste y empezaste a hablar de… de… y entonces te acercaste y…yo no podía… me sentía tan…

**-¡CAITLYN!**

Mi grito logro sacar a Caitlyn de su trance y hacerla volver al presente, cara a cara con Ahri que al parecer había conseguido lo que quería, por la enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Jeje, al parecer si te acuerdas de mis-

-Ni una palabra más, tú… tú… No, ni siquiera vales la pena. Soren, vámonos, aun no terminamos el recorrido.

**-O-Okay, yo te sigo. Ya vendré después a las aguas termales** –intente esconder mi decepción, pero al parecer no lo había conseguido.

-¿Tú eres el nuevo Campeón, verdad? Entonces no tienes por qué irte, el Sauna de la Liga está abierto todo el tiempo para que los Campeones tomen un… muy relajante… –hizo gran énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, acompañadas de una inclinación que me permitió recrearme más la pupila. - baño. Y no te preocupes por los turnos, por el momento el sauna está solo. Eso es, si no gustas mi compañía por un rato.

La proposición de Ahri me llenó la cabeza de perversas ideas y el estrés en mi espalda pedía a gritos un momento de relajación (que probablemente no iba a tener de igual manera), pero una sensación en mi brazo me hizo darme cuenta que Caitlyn finalmente me había soltado.

-Yo entiendo si quieres entrar al sauna. Después de todo, yo fui quien te contó que tan bueno es, y estoy segura que disfrutaras más la compañía de Ahri, después de cómo te trate hoy. Ella puede seguir con el tour por la ciudad y te puede llevar de vuelta a la Institución cuando terminen. Así que yo me-

**-Ahri, muchas gracias por tu oferta, y con mucho gusto la tomaría cualquier otro día, pero hoy Caitlyn me estaba enseñando el lugar, y no podría vivir con mi conciencia si la dejara después de todo lo que la hice pasar hoy. Así que paso. Suerte, y nos vemos después.**

Empecé a caminar hacia donde Caitlyn se dirigía, y cuando vi que no se movía, le dije:

**-¿Qué pasa Cupcake, pensé que me ibas a enseñar el resto de la ciudad? El día no nos va a esperar, así que mejor nos apuramos si queremos terminar antes del anochecer.**

Me pareció ver una ligera sonrisa antes de que Caitlyn cambiara su expresión, intentando fingir enojo, que solo se delato más cuando dijo:

-Te dije que no me llamarás Cupcake.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando llegamos a las escaleras que llevaban al Instituto de Guerra. El resto del recorrido por la ciudad había pasado sin más pormenores después de nuestro encuentro con Ahri, y Caitlyn se había mostrado mucho más amena, contándome diferentes experiencias que había tenido con varios Campeones en uno u otro lugar. No habíamos visitado un par de lugares, como las instalaciones de entrenamiento de la Liga, porque Caitlyn tenía que regresar a reportarse con sus compañeros en Piltóver. Ya había pasado un día completo sin regresar ni comunicarse con ellos, y estaba preocupada que tuvieran la idea equivocada. Así que decidimos regresar antes, y ella decidió escoltarme hasta las puertas del Instituto.

-Eso sería todo por hoy. En serio tengo que regresar cuanto antes. Vi tiene las ideas más tontas cuando salgo sola, y no quiero que chismes y habladurías le echen más leña al fuego.

**-Muchas gracias Caitlyn, por todo lo que hiciste hoy por mí. No hubiera sobrevivido ni medio día en la ciudad sin tu guía.**

-Ni creas que un par de palabras dulces van a hacerme olvidar todo lo que me debes -la detective no dejaba pasar ni una.

**-Lo sé, lo sé. Y juro que te los pagaré. Con el tiempo, claro…**

Caitlyn asintió. Y tras una rápida despedida, nos separamos. Pero en cuanto empecé a subir las escaleras, escuche su voz, forzándose a decir algo que probablemente había estado pensando todo el día.

-No, yo… tengo otros -la voz de la sheriff sonaba muy titubeante, casi tanto como cuando tuvimos ese encuentro afuera del sauna.

**-¿Eh?**

-Me-me refiero a… mis vestidos. Tengo otros, simplemente me gusta usar este. P-por su comodidad, y porque es el que la mayoría de la gente reconoce. Pero tengo otros, diferentes…

**-Gracias Caitlyn, por todo** -no pude contener una sonrisa. Ese era un lado que no había visto de la Sheriff de Piltóver, y era bastante interesante. - **Quizás podamos salir alguna otra vez, a tomar el té, y me puedas enseñar alguno.**

La expresión de Caitlyn cambió tan rápido que no pude adivinar que pensamiento había pasado por su cabeza, cuando ya había vuelto a su aspecto normal de detective.

-Ja, eso desearías. Quizás otro día podamos arreglar un encuentro en el pub, quizás en circunstancias más relajadas.

**-Sería un honor, ma’am** -hice una reverencia, igual a la que había hecho en la Grieta del Invocador. Y con esa última frase, dimos por terminado nuestro interesante tour.

**-Quizás no sea tan elegante como el sauna, pero una buena ducha en verdad libera el cuerpo.**

Me encontraba en mi habitación en el Instituto de Guerra, designada como mi nuevo hogar mientras fuera parte de la Liga de Leyendas. No era ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, del tamaño necesario para vivir bien. No había tardado en desempacar: una maleta, llena más que nada de ropa, había sido el único equipaje que había traído conmigo desde Liore. A través de mi ventana podía ver como la luna se alzaba poco a poco a través del oscuro cielo. Parecía que íbamos a tener luna llena en los próximos días. Eso es, si es que la luna funciona de la misma manera que en-

-¿Protector del Portal, se encuentra allí? -una voz al otro lado de mi puerta no me permitió terminar mi hilo de pensamiento, y me encontré respondiéndole sin siquiera esperar.

**-Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Qué se le ofrece?**

-Amm, ¿podría pasar?

Buena pregunta. Aun no me terminaba de vestir para dormir, y mi habitación era un tiradero, con ropa sin doblar por todos lados. Así que mejor decidí atender a mi invitado en la puerta. Cuando la abrí, vi que era un hombre de baja estatura, con ropas similares a los de los Invocadores que me habían traído aquí. Se sorprendió al verme salir, pero inmediatamente recobro su compostura y siguió con su encomienda.

-Señor, vengo con un mensaje de parte del Consejo.

**-Adelante. Si viene del Consejo, debe ser importante.**

-Sí, sí, oh si, lo es. Déjeme leerlo -el pequeño individuo saco un pergamino de su bolsillo, que cuadruplicó su tamaña al abrirlo, y empezó a leer una serie de palabras tan formales y confusas que ya me había perdido en la primera oración.

**-Ammm, no es por ser grosero pero, ¿podría darme la versión resumida del mensaje?**

-Oh, oh, oh, sí, por supuesto señor -al tipo le gustaba repetir sus monosílabos. -El Consejo llama a Soren, el Protector del Portal, a asistir a un encuentro de exhibición en la Grieta del Invocador, efectuado el día de mañana, a primeras horas del día, en el papel de tirador en el carril inferior.

**-Espera un segundo. ¿Otro encuentro de exhibición, mañana?**

-Así es señor. Mañana, a primera hora, deberá presentarse al mismo lugar en el que estuvo el día de hoy, para tomar parte en la batalla. Sí, sí, sí, un hecho muy peculiar, en verdad. Nunca en la historia de la Liga de Leyendas se había llamado a un nuevo Campeón a participar en dos encuentros seguidos. Debería sentirse alagado, debió de haber impresionado a los Invocadores superiores.

**-No cabe duda de que este lugar está lleno de cosas “peculiares”.**


	6. Capítulo 6

_Creí que entendías que pensar ese tipo de cosas sobre tus compañeras era vulgar y de muy mal gusto…_

**_Oh cállate, empiezo a creer que hacen esto a propósito.  
…Además, ¿cómo se supone que las ignore cuando…?_ **

Un largo y elegante vestido azul con retoques dorados de estilo demaciano acompasaba una esbelta figura con medidas casi perfectas que rebosaban con cada refinado movimiento de su dueña. Un largo cabello trenzado ondulaba en el viento mágicamente detrás de ella, del más puro tono turquesa que había visto en mi vida, adornado con puntas doradas al final de cada coleta que armonizaban con sus ropas y el instrumento musical que flotaba delicadamente enfrente de ella. Sona, la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, tocaba cada parte de elegancia, delicadeza y presencia al unísono en total silencio con una habilidad impresionante.

-Fu fu fu, pero si no es nuestro apuesto nuevo Campeón…

Sin embargo, una raposa al lado de Sona robó mi atención al acercarse seductivamente, apartando a los demás Campeones. Ahri, la Campeona con la que por poco había sucumbido el día anterior, trataba de engatusar a la presa que había perdido frente a la oficial de Piltover. Quizás era ese orgullo herido una de las razones por las que ella estaba usando cada uno de sus encantos, entallados en su minúsculo kimono, para atraer mi mirada. Y estaba funcionando.

**-H-Hola Ahri, que gusto verte de nuevo t-tan pronto.**

-Je, créeme, el placer -respondió, mientras tomaba mi brazo entre los suyos y lo ponía en la más cómoda posición que pudo- es todo…mío. -terminó, susurrando en mi oído.

_Recomendaría que mantuvieras tu distancia de esa Campeona, si no quieres que-_

**-¡P-pero que gran coincidencia que nos encontremos en los Campos de la Justica, y-y sobre todo como aliados, muy peculiar en verdad!** -farfullé, escapando del mortal pero placentero abrazo. Ahri refunfuñó por un segundo, pero enseguida reanudó su ataque.

-Eres demasiado tímido Soren. Estoy seguro que si hubieras aceptado mi oferta en el Sauna estarías mucho más relajado y alegre el día de hoy. ¿O acaso eres igual de aburrido que esa estirada oficial? -dijo Ahri, con una mirada que revelaba todo lo que planeaba hacerme dependiendo de qué contestaba.

**-Yo, pues… no realmente, no al nivel de Caitlyn, pero-**

-¡Je je, no digas más, ya está decidido! Iré contigo al carril inferior como tu soporte y podremos compensar por la oportunidad desperdiciada de ayer. No te preocupes, sé cuidar muy bien de mis hombres -declaró, con una sonrisa en su rostro al haber conseguido la respuesta que quería. Pero justo antes de poder abrazarme de nuevo, una masa verde se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Ey ey, deja al chico nuevo en paz compañera. Apenas es su segundo día como Campeón y ya tratas de robárselo a todas sus futuras fans. Además, ¿qué es esa bobada de irte como su soporte, Ahri? El muchacho ya tiene un soporte, ¿o qué piensas hacer con la pequeña Sona? ¿Mandarla sola al medio en contra de Kassadin? Uf, y ni empecemos sobre lo que los Invocadores nos harían si te dejáramos hacer lo que quisieras en esta batalla.

El título de Arma Secreta le quedaba perfecto a Zac. Había esperado el momento perfecto para atacar y detener el impetuoso asalto de Ahri. Con una composición parecida al limo, de color verde, pero que se veía mucho más resistente y de una altura comparable a la mía, Zac era una masa imponente a pesar de su tamaño y su voz reflejaba seguridad y confiabilidad, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Tsh, Sona es una niña grande y se sabe manejar en el carril central, ella no me preocupa. Pero nuestro nuevo tirador podría necesitar un poco de ayuda para sentirse cómodo en el carril inferior, ¿y quién mejor que yo para eso? -respondió Ahri, negándose a rendirse ante la masa verde entre los dos.

-No me hagas reír Ahri, el chico tendría que cuidarse más de tus peligrosos encantos que de las balas del enemigo. Lo mandaríamos a un tres contra uno, y preferiría no tener que pelear con esa desventaja en uno de nuestros carriles. Así que se una buena chica y apégate al plan -terminó Zac de forma cortante para evitar alargar la pelea.

Ahri se veía muy molesta, pero aceptó la derrota, no sin antes mandarme un beso, un guiño y salir al carríl central tras decir “No te preocupes, nos veremos de nuevo, Soren”. Mi corazón por fin se calmó y pude enfriar mi cabeza.

**-Muchas gracias Zac, te debo una. No creo haber sobrevivido más de cinco minutos solo con ella** -Zac volteó a verme y me dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Ni lo menciones. Ahri hace lo mismo con todos los nuevos, pero después de un rato te acostumbras a sus provocaciones y su coqueteo. Pero ella nunca se rinde tan fácil, así que te recomiendo que no bajes la guardia. El siguiente asalto será mucho peor, tu galán con suerte -respondió Zac, antes de echarse a reír.

**-No puedo esperar por ello** -dije de forma sarcástica, aunque una parte de mí lo esperaba con ansía.

-Pero suficientes bromas por el momento, tiempo de ponernos serios -terminó Zac, al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida de la base del carril inferior. -Shen, te contactaré a través de los Invocadores si necesitamos tu ayuda, y confío en tu habilidad para manejar la línea superior.

-Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí -respondió fríamente el Ojo del Crepúsculo, que había estado observando en silencio todo el alboroto, antes de partir a su línea.

-Chicos de bot, voy a necesitar su ayuda para matar a los primeros monstruos de la jungla, así que no se tarden -dijo Zac, dirigiéndose a Sona y a mí. 

_-Entendido Zac, estaremos allí enseguida_ -dijo una voz femenina en mi-

_Cabeza, sí. La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas es muda y sólo se puede comunicar de forma telepática con su Invocador y sus compañeros._

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no habías mencionado eso antes?!** -grité a la voz en mi cabeza que estaba a punto de reírse de mí.

_Lo iba a hacer, pero estabas tan entretenido con Ahri que me pareció inapropiado interrumpirte._

**-Tú, pedazo de Invocador de tercera…** -murmuré después de darme cuenta de que Zac y Sona me miraban preocupados después de que grité sin razón aparente.

_Jaja, espero que todas las batallas contigo sean igual de divertidas. Nada como una buena carcajada para relajarse antes del combate._

Un incómodo silencio solo interrumpido por los sonidos de la maleza, los pequeños animales del bosque y un sapo gigantesco saliendo de su madriguera nos envolvía mientras la Virtuosa y yo nos abríamos paso a través del bosque tras haber dejado a nuestro jungla mientras acababa con el Guardián Azul. No me sentía seguro para hablar con Sona después del pequeño altercado con Ahri, en especial porque no sabía cuánto de ello había escuchado y cuánto había leído de mi mente.

_-No te preocupes Soren, tengo tiempo de haber conocido a nuestra carrilera central y sé cómo intenta nublar el juicio de sus presas; un hábito que no puede controlar ni con sus mismos aliados_ -resonó una melodiosa voz dentro de mi cerebro, como si estuviera leyendo mis-

**-Oh, cierto. Aún no me acostumbro a todo este asunto de la telepatía** -respondí, tratando de desviar la conversación sobre mi otra preocupación.

_-¿Qué otra inquietud tienes en mente que te impide tranquilizarte, Protector?_

Mi rostro se encendió con vergüenza y traté de nublar mi cabeza con pensamientos aleatorios para evitar que Sona siguiera leyéndome como un libro abierto: el color del pasto, el peso de mi ropa, el calor en el ambiente, la imagen de un sauna, un vestido muy entalla-

**-¡¿Cu-cu-cuánto escuchaste de la conversación con Ahri?!** -dije mientras desviaba la mirada para evitar que notara que estaba rojo como un tomate.

_-Oh, ya veo_ -respondió Sona. _-Mi conexión telepática tarda unos segundos en establecerse con mis compañeros de equipo, así que…_ -una pequeña pausa que se sintió vacilante hizo que me detuviera y volteara a ver a mi acompañante. La Virtuosa tenía un poco de color en sus mejillas, como si mis emociones estuvieran reproduciéndose en su mente. _-Si tuviste algún pensamiento inapropiado al ver a Ahri, no alcancé a percibirlo._

**-¡Sí sí, era justamente eso! Vaya, que tipo de guerrero soy, enfocándome en ese tipo de cosas cuando estamos a punto de pelear a muerte. Gracias por entenderlo Sona, me quitaste una estúpida preocupación de encima** -una risa nerviosa selló mis pensamientos y traté de enfocarme en lo verdaderamente importante. Acabábamos de llegar a nuestra torreta.

Los súbditos ya se encontraban en la línea y habían comenzado su incansable combate con los súbditos enemigos. Sus auras resplandecían, delatando su salud y cuál de ellos estaba más cerca de la muerte. Mi conversación con Sona nos había atrasado y un par de ellos ya habían muerto, así que era necesario compensar por ese tiempo perdido. Levanté mi mano, recordando que esta vez la pelea sería un encuentro a distancia, y extraje el rifle, listo para dar una mejor presentación que la del día anterior.

_-Una última cosa Soren_ -dijo una voz que provenía de mi compañera, la cual había reemplazado al Invocador como mi guía antes de nuestro encuentro. _-No necesitas hablar para comunicarte conmigo. Nuestra conexión nos permite compartir información sin necesidad de sonido. Úsala para tener una superioridad táctica sobre nuestros oponentes, ya que necesitaremos cada ventaja contra ellos. Yo me encargaré de crear la armonía de nuestra victoria._

Un acorde agresivo resonó en el ambiente, creando un aura alrededor de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas que levantó mi ánimo y me otorgó una sensación de valentía, como si fuera capaz de vencer a cualquiera. La inspiración que una simple serie de notas tocadas de forma tan majestuosa transfería era increíble, y me hizo apreciar aún más a mi soporte. Decepcionarla ya no era una opción.

**_Es cierto, ¿quiénes se supone que son nuestros oponentes? No me dieron nada de información antes de iniciar el enfrentamiento._ **

_¿Los Invocadores no te mencionaron a quiénes te ibas a enfrentar? Eh, mejor tarde que nunca. Allí están._

Y entonces mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Las notas de Sona se distorsionaron, como si las escuchara a la distancia. Mis dedos se presionaron contra el arma en mis manos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Un ser tenebroso salió de la maleza, cargando con una cadena que lo envolvía, al final de la cual un gancho afilado reflejaba el sol y extraía el calor a su alrededor. Su vestimenta estaba adornada con huesos, algunos demasiado grandes y afilados para ser humanos, y en su mano izquierda cargaba con una linterna, brillante como un faro, atrayendo las almas perdidas hacía ella como corderos hacia el matadero. Un rostro siniestro volteó en mi dirección, observando con anhelo a su próxima víctima, una sonrisa sádica tatuada por la eternidad en sus facciones cadavéricas.

La visión de Thresh, el Carcelero Implacable, era suficiente para atemorizar hasta al aldeano más valiente de Demacia, pero lo que me había detenido en frío no era él, sino su compañera: con un sombrero de copa, un vestido sencillo y el rifle más grande que he visto, la Sheriff de Piltover no separó la vista de los súbditos cuando sus enemigos llegaron al carril. Era obvio que Caitlyn no compartía mi sentimiento de conmoción ante nuestro nuevo encuentro.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cinco, diez minutos?  
Mi respiración era un caos y sentía punzadas en el pecho mientras mis pulmones trataban de mantener el flujo de oxígeno en mi cuerpo.  
¿Tal vez quince minutos? No importa, siento como si hubieran pasado más de dos horas.  
Estaba empapado en sudor y mi cara estaba pálida, como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se hubiera evaporado.  
Pero si solo han sido unos minutos, ¿cómo es que siento que voy a desmayarme mientras ella sigue como si nada?  
Mis manos estaban entumidas alrededor del rifle, aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único que me mantenía consciente.  
¿Acaso ha entrenado más que yo? ¿Será más fuerte, tendrá más condición? No, no es eso o lo hubiera sentido ayer, cuando tomó mi brazo…  
Mis piernas chillaban de dolor, sus gritos sofocados por el ardor de las múltiples heridas en mi cuerpo provocadas por el gancho del soporte enemigo.  
Tiene que ser una fachada, seguro que ella se siente igual o peor que yo.  
Después de lo que pasó ayer, ella debe sentirse igual de incómoda que yo por esta batalla, ¿verdad?

_-Concéntrate Soren, estás empezando a tambalearte._

La voz de mi soporte revelaba su creciente preocupación por mi lamentable estado.  
Desde que nos acercamos a nuestros oponentes me di cuenta de que la pelea iba a ser muy diferente al encuentro con Riven. Al ser un dos contra dos tenía que mantener vigilados a dos enemigos, tratando de predecir sus movimientos y evitar sus ataques a distancia. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que la Sheriff mantenía su distancia y se limitaba a matar súbditos, evitando cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento directo.  
Sin embargo, su soporte era todo lo contrario. Ya que no tenía que enfocarse en darle el último golpe a los súbditos, dedicaba toda su atención a mantenernos a raya con su gancho y cadena, lanzando latigazos desde los arbustos siempre que lo perdíamos de vista o me desconcentraba por un segundo. De esa manera había adquirido varios cortes en mis brazos y pecho y, por tratar de protegerme, Sona había obtenido una profunda herida en su estómago. Juró que estaba bien y para reconfortarme tocó una dulce melodía que cerró parcialmente su llaga, pero su expresión aún mostraba dolor y la sangre que manchaba su vestido era un recordatorio de que la habían lastimado por mi culpa.  
Pero la parte más pesada era el desgaste físico de correr, evadir y atacar constantemente con el rifle. Aunque no era más pesado que una espada común, su peso estaba distribuido de manera que mantenerlo con una mano era casi imposible. Aunado al esfuerzo necesario para levantarlo y apuntar cada vez que un súbdito estaba cerca de morir mientras trataba de evitar los ataques de Thresh me había desgastado demasiado rápido, lo que entorpeció mis reflejos y mi concentración, ganándome nuevas heridas y empeorando la situación. Era un ciclo de tortura que estaba a punto de vencerme.  
Y sin embargo Caitlyn seguía sin una sola señal de cansancio, manteniendo la misma postura que tenía cuando llegamos a la línea. Los meses de duro entrenamiento en Demacia no eran nada en comparación a sus años de experiencia como Campeona.

Dos nuevas oleadas de súbditos se encontraron en medio del carril, comenzando por enésima vez su eterno combate, dándonos unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y reorganizar nuestras mentes.

_-Lo mejor será que nos retiremos, no podemos continuar peleando en estas condiciones._

_Concuerdo con Sona. Retrocedan y vuelvan a base, la torreta no caerá con una sola oleada de súbditos._

Tsh, dejen de hablar en plural, el único problema aquí soy yo y mi falta de experiencia, cualquier otro tirador podría mantene-

_Deja de pensar en tonterías Soren, no es momento para dejar que el orgullo te controle._

**_¡Dejen de meterse en mi cabeza! ¡¿Cómo se supone que me mantenga calmado cuando ni siquiera puedo pensar sin que me den un estúpido sermón?!_ **

_-Soren, por favor, es mejor que escuches a los Invocadores y nos retiremos antes de que el enemigo nos ataque de nuevo._

La voz de Sona cargaba una mezcla de preocupación y súplica mientras su música trataba de adormecer mi sentimiento de desesperación, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

**_No me puedo retirar, le estaría dando una enorme ventaja a la Caitlyn y si su jungla baja podrían terminar destruyendo la torreta. Hagan que Zac baje para proteger la línea mientras regresamos a base; yo me encargaré de mantenerlos a raya hasta entonces. Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego._ **

Si Thresh estaba usando la maleza para atacarnos por sorpresa yo podía hacer lo mismo y protegerme en ella mientras mataba súbditos. El punto era mantener la pelea empujada hacía el lado enemigo así que podía dejar de lado dar el último golpe y enfocarme en disparar lo más que pudiera sin ponerme en riesgo. No es el mejor plan, pero es lo único que tengo.

_-¡NO! ¡NO ENTRES AL ARBUSTO, SOREN!_

Me había acercado a la maleza mientras reforzaba mi mente con el plan que acababa de idear cuando la voz de Sona me distrajo por un segundo, pero ya era muy tarde.

Un intenso dolor sacudió mi tobillo izquierdo, lugar donde una pequeña trampa acababa de enterrar sus filosos dientes. Era lo suficientemente pequeña para no ser notada a simple vista dentro de la maleza, pero su agarre era firme, con la finalidad no de cercenar sino de mantener a la presa en su sitio. Mover mi pierna era inútil; parecía que mi pie estaba pegado al suelo. Lo que significaba una sola cosa…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Caitlyn reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar el sonido metálico de su trampa activándose y miró al tonto que había caído en ella. Preparó su rifle y apuntó, sin duda con mi cabeza en la mira.  
El tiro era muy simple, en especial contra un objetivo inmóvil.  
Era lo primero que aprendías al usar un arma a distancia.  
5, 10, 15 metros. Con su arma y experiencia hasta un objetivo a 100 metros era fácil.  
1 segundo, 2 segundos, 3 segundos.  
Pero entonces, ¿por qué no ha disparado?

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, acaba con él de una vez?!

El grito de Thresh me regresó a la tierra y noté que la presión sobre mi tobillo se había ido: la trampa había desaparecido y mi pierna estaba adolorida pero libre. Caitlyn se dio cuenta de lo mismo y volvió a enfocar su rifle sobre mí. Inmediatamente eché a correr hacía la torreta, evitando la bala dirigida a donde mi cabeza estaba hace un segundo. El pánico me dio la fuerza necesaria para cerrar la distancia entre la maleza y mi torreta a toda velocidad mientras ahogaba el dolor de las nuevas heridas en mi pierna izquierda. Unos segundos más y estaría a salvo.

-Tu sentencia ya fue dictada y ahora, tu alma me pertenece.

En línea recta. Había corrido en línea recta, con la trayectoria más obvia posible. Al voltear mi cabeza vi la horrible sonrisa de Thresh, mientras su gancho volaba directo hacía mí. En mi pánico había evitado milagrosamente los disparos de Caitlyn, pero su soporte no iba a dejarme ir con vida; mi destino había estado sellado desde el momento que pise la trampa.

Pero el gancho se detuvo antes de alcanzar a su víctima. Su lanzamiento no había quedado corto o había sido desviado, solo se había encontrado con otra persona en su camino. La cadena de Thresh se enrolló en el brazo de Sona, afianzándose para detener cualquier movimiento que su nueva captura tratará de hacer.

-Ja ja ja, un noble sacrificio por parte de una bella doncella. He visto esta triste historia miles de veces, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con esto por el momento.

Thresh empezó a jalar la cadena, acercando a Sona poco a poco. Con uno de sus brazos atrapado era imposible que tocará su instrumento para tratar de atacar y detener al enemigo así que lo único que podía hacer era forcejear, pero la cadena no cedió ni un centímetro.

_Ayúdame… Soren…_

Mis brazos temblaban y mis dedos no se podían mover. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al oír el ruego de Sona pero mis articulaciones estaban paralizadas.  
¿Por qué no podía hacer nada? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Un pueblo.  
Una plaza.  
Una multitud.

Ya había rescatado a varias personas antes. Aporreando bandidos, deteniendo asesinos, resuelto secuestros. Esta situación no era muy diferente a eso. Entonces, ¿cuál era mi problema?

Un bandido.  
Una espada.  
Un cuerpo.

Una cadena.  
Una calavera.  
Un gancho.  
Sangre brotando.  
Un grito en mi cabeza.  
Una risa siniestra.  
Un cuerpo.

Thresh abrió su linterna para dejar entrar al alma que acababa de cosechar. Y en el suelo se encontraba el cuerpo de Sona, encima de un charco de sangre que brotaba desde su pecho, lugar donde el gancho de Thresh la había atravesado. Su hermoso vestido estaba rasgado y manchado y su rostro plasmaba su última emoción: terror ante una muerte terrible y dolorosa. Caitlyn observó la escena y simplemente chasqueó la lengua, al parecer decepcionada de la horrible escena enfrente suyo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una luz azul envolvió al cuerpo de Sona e hizo que desapareciera junto a todo rastro de ella.

-Una muerte silenciosa deja mucho que desear, pero su expresión al morir es como música para mí. No puedo esperar a que vuelva para interpretar su réquiem de nuevo.

Sus palabras por fin despertaron mi cuerpo y me llenaron de rabia. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en acabar con el maldito enfrente mío, sin importar el costo. Sin darme cuenta había invocado un portal y estaba tomando mi espada, listo para saltar hacia el frente.

_Suficiente, no puedo dejar que sigas con esto. Asumiendo control directo del Campeón Soren, Protector del Portal._

De pronto mi cuerpo empezó a moverse por su cuenta, corriendo en dirección a mi torreta. Mi rabia desapareció por un momento ante la pérdida completa de control sobre mis acciones.

**-Qué rayo- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!** -balbucee mientras una macabra carcajada resonaba atrás mío.

_Honrando el sacrificio de Sona y salvando tu vida, idiota. Seguías sin escucharme y estabas a punto de hacer otra estupidez, así que no tuve otra opción que tomar el mando por ti. Así que cierra la boca y trata de poner un orden a tus emociones._

**-¡No, no! ¡Déjame ir, tengo que acabar con ese maldito! ¡¿Acaso no viste lo que acaba de hacer?!**

_Sí, exactamente lo mismo que te hará a ti si no controlas tus emociones y dejas de actuar sin pensar._

Llegamos a la torreta y la misma luz azul que apareció encima del cuerpo de Sona empezó a rodearme, señalándome que Edward estaba canalizando un hechizo para regresar a base. Logré voltear mi mirada hacia donde, segundos antes, había estado el cadáver de mi compañera, ahora sin señal alguna de la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir. Thresh caminaba hacia el río, su sádica mueca revolviendo mi estómago, mientras que Caitlyn estaba de vuelta detrás de sus súbditos, con la misma fría expresión que tenía antes de nuestro encuentro.

Mis ojos se empañaron y una cálida sensación recorrió mi mejilla.

**-Sona… yo…**

La luz me cegó y mi cuerpo dejó la línea atrás.

_Están subiendo desde el pozo del dragón. Zac no pudo entrar a disputarlo así que el enemigo acaba de tomar su segundo dragón. Es recomendable que retrocedamos hasta nuestra torreta interior en el carril medio y esperemos que Shen se reagrupe con el equipo._

**_Muy bien pues, regresemos._ **

Estaba en el río entre el carril medio y el inferior. Nos acababan de reportar que un centinela vio a Kassadin, Caitlyn y Nocturne acercarse al dragón de tierra que había aparecido hace unos segundos, así que nos acercamos para tratar de buscar una batalla con el equipo enemigo, pero al parecer habíamos llegado muy tarde. Todavía me estaba acostumbrando a la distribución de la Grieta, que era mucho más grande de lo que me hubiera imaginado, así que dependía de las direcciones de mi Invocador para guiarme a los objetivos. Aun así, me sentía un poco desorientado y nervioso caminando por mi cuenta. Cada sonido del bosque me ponía en alerta y creía ver sombras de enemigos por todos lados. Habían destruido toda nuestra visión en este lado del bosque así que no podía ver las siluetas del equipo contrario con el hechizo de Edward.

_Espera, Soren._

**_¿Qué pasa, un enemigo nos escuchó?_**  
Mi mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, tratando de detectar cualquier ruido o figura sospechosa.

_Parece que Ahri vio a Thresh cerca del camino entre el Guardían Azul y los Lobos. Iba solo así que parece que los enemigos se separaron. Quiere tratar de emboscarlo y está pidiendo por refuerzos._

**_Muy bien, dile que voy en camino._ **

La idea de hacer pagar al Carcelero me motivaba bastante, así que regresé sobre mis pasos y empecé a cruzar el río de nuevo, ahora en dirección enemiga, ansioso de enfrentarme a ese maldito.

De pronto el cielo se oscureció por completo. El sol desapareció y cubrió todo en tinieblas. Pero no era una oscuridad normal: parecía una capa negra, tejida por hilos gruesos etéreos, casi palpables, que bloqueaban toda la luz y no me permitían ver más allá de mi nariz.

En medio de esa oscuridad escuché un grito, ahogado por la oscuridad. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando me di cuenta de que era Ahri, lo que significaba que Nocturne acababa de atacarla y ella estaba en serios problemas. Me sacudí el escalofrío que intentaba apoderarse de mi cuerpo y solté a correr en dirección del chillido.

-No gastes tus esfuerzos en ella cuando tú tienes tu propio problema, Protector.

Una voz sofocada, seguida por el inconfundible sonido de un portal del Vacío abriéndose y cerrándose al instante, me pusieron en alerta máxima cuando Kassadin, el Caminante del Vacío, apareció atrás de mí al retirarse la cortina de oscuridad. Con una hoja pulsante de energía en una mano, un aura espectral, una armadura inspirada en el infierno que era el Vacío mismo, pectorales y brazos capaces de aplastar cráneos sin esfuerzo y una serie de tubos conectados a un casco que revelaba una penetrante mirada con una clara intención de asesinar, mi enemigo era el Campeón que menos hubiera querido encontrarme en este momento. Bueno, tal vez el segundo que menos deseaba.

Inmediatamente rodé hacia atrás, evitando la cuchilla dirigida a mi cuello, y preparé mi rifle. Desde el suelo disparé una serie de tiros con intención de mantener a mi enemigo a raya mientras recuperaba mi postura. Una vez de pie me preparé para apuntar, pero un orbe de energía lanzada por Kassadin me obligó a torcer mi torso para evitar un golpe directo, el dolor en la parte derecha de mi estómago revelando que no pude evitar la quemadura causada por el roce del ataque. Volví a tomar posición y esta vez disparé varias rondas en cuanto tuve al enemigo en la mira, pero Kassadin las bloqueó todas con una serie de rápidos movimientos de su hoja. Desesperado, salí corriendo, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos, pero él predijo mis acciones y ya me llevaba ventaja. Empecé a disparar mientras corría, balas volando por todos lados al perder la puntería de una posición estable. Kassadin bloqueaba todas las que se dirigían a su pecho y rostro, pero un par de ellas rozaron sus brazos y atravesaron la parte inferior de su armadura. Al parecer la ráfaga tenía más éxito que las rondas individuales, pero a menos que tuviera mucha suerte no iba a poder acabar con él con descargas imprecisas. Tendría que sorprenderlo para lograr acertar un golpe letal, y eso involucraría pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y poner mi cuello en riesgo. Pero tenía una opción para lograr justamente eso.

En cuanto entré a la maleza cerca de la torreta interior, giré y me puse frente a frente con mi enemigo. Había logrado disminuir la distancia entre nosotros a pesar de mis constantes disparos mientras corríamos, así que mi reacción tenía que ser exacta si quería lograr mi acometido. Esperé lo que me pareció una eternidad, preparándome para el momento en Kassadin estuviera a la distancia precisa, y rápidamente abrí un portal, una solitaria espada enfrente mío y una barrera enfrente del enemigo.

Y entonces observé con horror como una figura atravesaba mi portal como si fuera una simple proyección, una ilusión de seguridad que Kassadin acababa de destruir al caminar a través de ella. Caí de espaldas, mis piernas tambaleándose bajo mi propio peso, con la espada que iba a utilizar tirada en el suelo entre ambos.

Nunca me había ocurrido algo así. Decenas de veces había detenido flechas, balas, espadas y hasta personas con un portal. No importaba que tan grande o fuerte fuera, todo chocaba ante la parte posterior de mi portal, como una barrera impenetrable. Hasta ahora.

-¿Qué… fue eso?

Al parecer mi enemigo se encontraba en el mismo estado de sorpresa que yo, recorriendo su cuerpo y armadura con sus manos, evaluando si había recibido algún daño al atravesar la barrera, hasta que sus ojos se volvieron hacía mí, aún con una clara intención asesina, pero esta vez mezclada con confusión.

-¿Cómo conseguiste ese poder? ¿Quién te dio la habilidad de abrir portales a otra dimensión? ¿Acaso tratabas de enviarme al Vacío de nuevo? -cada pregunta aumentaba la intensidad en su voz, la cólera llenando cada una de sus palabras mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia mí.

**-Yo… no… n-no lo sé, si-simplemente los tuve d-desde que los usé en la cueva y-**

-¿Cueva? ¿Cuál cueva? ¿Acaso encontraste un portal o artefacto en esa cueva? Dímelo todo, ahora -Kassadin levantó su cuchilla con la clara intención de apuñalarme si no le respondía de inmediato.

-¡Hey, deja al chico en paz o te las verás conmigooooooo!

Una voz se acercó rápidamente desde la torreta, pasando por encima de mí a la vez que su sombra oscureció el lugar donde Kassadin estaba parado. Haciendo uso de sus propias habilidades para usar portales, Kassadin retrocedió para evitar la ruidosa entrada de Zac, que había aparecido justo a tiempo para salvar mi pellejo.

-Si tienes las agallas de atacar a alguien indefenso, más vale que tengas las suficientes para enfrentarte a mí primero -el heroico discurso de mi salvador solo logró irritar a Kassadin, que después de dirigirme una última mirada homicida, salió corriendo hacía el río.

-Je, me lo imaginaba. Ese Kassadin no tiene honor, solo busca emboscar y atacar por sorpresa a personas más débiles -Zac se veía bastante animado tras salvarme, inflando su gelatinoso pecho como si hiciera que su rescate se viera más épico. -Oh, perdón Soren, no era mi intención ofenderte, estoy seguro de que eres mucho más fuerte que ese tipo, pero seguro que te atacó por sorpresa y no podía dejar que un cobarde como él-

**-No te preocupes Zac, no me ofendiste** -respondí, mientras me ponía de pie y arreglaba mis ropas.

-Uuuh, muy bien, excelente -titubeo Zac antes de volver a sonreír como si nada hubiera ocurrido, para después fruncir el ceño. -Por desgracia Ahri murió en contra de Nocturne y Thresh, pero al menos tu saliste con vida de esa emboscada. ¿Te encuentras bien?

**-Sí, sí, estoy… bien, supongo. Un par de cortes y una quemadura, pero todo en orden, gracias** -respondí, tratando de terminar con la incomoda conversación. **-Si me permites, voy a volver a base y nos reagruparemos de vuelta cuando Ahri haya reaparecido.**

-Buen plan, yo trataré de colocar un par de centinelas para que esto no nos vuelva a ocurrir. ¡Nos vemos, compañero!

Tras una ruidosa despedida, Zac se adentró en la jungla, dejándome solo mientras Edward usaba el hechizo para regresar a base.

No, no estaba bien. Con una cosa tras otra, este encuentro no estaba nada bien


	7. Capítulo 7

**-¡¿QUIÉN FUE?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL RESPONSABLE POR EL ENCUENTRO QUE ACABA DE TERMINAR?! -** grité a todo pulmón al cruzar las enormes puertas del Instituto de Guerra.

-Señor, le pido que modere su voz dentro de… -dijo uno de los guardias de la entrada, tratando de controlar la situación.

**-¡Demando hablar con los Invocadores a cargo en este instante, y no me tranquilizaré hasta haberles gritado lo que pienso de sus estúpidas peleas arregladas para acabar con mi-!**

-¡Soren! -una exclamación desde la parte superior de la escalinata frente a mí llamó mi atención. Era una voz conocida, pero mi enojo no me permitía ponerle nombre.

La voz era de un hombre en sus treinta años, de piel blanca, cabello castaño corto y vistiendo una túnica morada con costuras y bordados dorados, atuendo clásico de los Invocadores, que bajaba lentamente los peldaños. Su figura, aunque de estatura promedio, revelaba una presencia noble pero intimidante, lo suficiente para distraerme de mi enojo.

-¿Quién te crees para entrar a este Instituto y crear semejante escena? El solo hecho de ser un Campeón no te da derecho a entrar en donde te plazca y gritar como un animal rabioso ante la menor provocación. -Su voz retumbaba por todo el vestíbulo y me hizo consciente de mi posición, aunque por alguna razón también alimentaba la ira dentro de mí.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué es esa cara de confusión? ¿Acaso no me reconoces? No cabe duda de que tu cabeza está vacía, aunque eso explica el eco que escucho dentro de ella.

**-Espera, reconozco ese tono y esas burlas. ¿Acaso eres…?**

-Edward Baltimore, Invocador de primera clase del Instituto de Guerra, participante de los enfrentamientos en la Grieta del Invocador y tu Invocador, Soren -respondió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante mi cara de sorpresa.

**-Y-yo pensaba que tú eras…** -farfullé mientras mi cerebro por fin le ponía un rostro a la voz que tanto había resonado en mi mente los últimos dos días.

-¿Más viejo? ¿Menos atractivo? ¿Maquillado de blanco y con un disfraz de payaso, como tu imagen mental de mí me reveló? Ahora puedes ver que la realidad es, a veces, mucho mejor que la ficción. -dijo Edward, con un tono de petulancia.

Algo irritado tras su presentación, pero más calmado de como había llegado, empecé a subir la escalinata en dirección al Invocador.

**-Bueno, si tú eres mi Invocador, entonces debes ser parte del grupo de personas que decidieron montar ese teatro barato que llamaron encuentro el día de hoy** -exclamé mientras subía, tratando de tomar las riendas de la conversación.

-Me temo que no es así Soren. Al igual que a ti, se me informó ayer, a última hora, que participaríamos en un nuevo encuentro el día de hoy, algo que no había ocurrido con algún otro nuevo Campeón en la historia de la Liga, y algo en verdad…

**-“Peculiar”, sí sí, lo sé. El enano que me dio la noticia dijo lo mismo**. -interrumpí, evitando que desviará el tema. **-Pero entonces, ¿quién está a cargo de decidir ese tipo de cosas?**

-Esos seríamos nosotros, Protector del Portal.

Un grupo de Invocadores, todos vestidos con la misma túnica que Edward, pero con bordados más extravagantes y una capucha que ocultaba sus rasgos, bajaban desde la parte superior de la escalinata. Al frente iba un hombre de mediana edad de pelo blanco y barba recortada, con la más ostentosa túnica de todos. Su aura emitía un aire de excelencia y superioridad que empequeñecía a todos a su alrededor hasta el punto donde se sentía casi como una fuerza mágica atrajera tu atención.

Al verlos acercarse Edward se agachó e hincó una rodilla, al igual que el resto del vestíbulo, lo que me impulsó a lentamente hacer lo mismo antes de que el líder de los Invocadores hiciera un gesto para detenerme.

-No hay necesidad de que se arrodillen. Todos, levántense por favor -dijo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

La sala se puso vuelta de pie, pero su atención estaba fija en nosotros, lo que, aunado con la presión del recién llegado, me puso aún más nervioso que en mi primera batalla en la Grieta.

-Ahora, Invocador Edward, ¿a qué se debe todo este altercado en la entrada del Instituto? Sus voces se podían escuchar hasta Ionia -dijo el Invocador, con un tono de seriedad en su voz.

-Lamento el escándalo su eminencia. Es un simple malentendido con el Campeón Soren respecto a su participación en el enfrentamiento en los Campos de la Justicia que ocurrió el día de hoy, nada de que preocuparse -respondió Edward, su tono pomposo reemplazado por uno completamente solemne ante el hombre frente a él.

-¿Y se podría saber qué problema encontró con su batalla del día de hoy, señor Soren? -dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a mí, lo que empujó mi nerviosismo a nuevas alturas.

**-N-no s-s-eñor, no hubo pr-proble- bueno, más bien son como dudas pero nada de que preocuparse en realidad porque yohhg** -me había atragantado con mi propia lengua y comencé a toser, tratando de recuperar mi compostura.

-Tranquilo Soren, una palabra a la vez. Y estoy seguro de que simples dudas no fueron la razón por la que irrumpió aquí gritando con todas sus fuerzas, así que trate de ser sincero conmigo -dijo el Invocador con un gesto tranquilizador en su cara que me ayudó a relajarme.

**-Sí, perdón por eso** -mascullé, antes de recobrar mi postura y tratar de poner mis ideas en orden. **-El día de hoy me enfrenté a Caitlyn, Sheriff de Piltover, que el día de ayer fue mi compañera de equipo y tuvo la amabilidad de mostrarme la ciudad alrededor del Instituto, y a Kassadin, el Caminante del Vacio, con el que tuve un encuentro muy cercano a media batalla con circunstancias muy extrañas. Verá, yo tengo la habilidad de…**

-Estoy al tanto de sus poderes Soren, no hay necesidad de explicármelos -interrumpió el Invocador. -Aún más, también conozco sobre su pelea con Kassadin y le puedo asegurar que las estamos investigando para saber qué ocurrió y qué acciones debemos tomar al respecto dentro de los Campos de la Justicia.

**-¿Y sobre lo de Cai--?**

-Y respecto a su situación con la señorita Caitlyn -continúo el Invocador después de mi interrupción -temo decirle que tendrá que acostumbrarse a que anteriores aliados se vuelvan enemigos de un encuentro a otro dentro de la Liga y viceversa. Tenemos un número limitado de Campeones y nacionalidades, afiliaciones o amistades no se toman en cuenta en la mayoría de las batallas dentro del Instituto. Familiares, amigos y parejas muchas veces se encuentran en bandos opuestos y se espera que cumplan con sus responsabilidades como Campeones cuando se les pide, y usted no es ninguna excepción. Cabe recalcar que la participación de Caitlyn en el enfrentamiento de hoy se debe simplemente a que era el tirador más a la mano para nosotros, y un excelente oponente para sacar lo mejor de nuevos integrantes como usted.

Aunque sus respuestas me molestaban, no tenía argumentos para responderle, y poco a poco mi enojo se iba reemplazando con vergüenza ante mi comportamiento tanto dentro de la Grieta como al haber causado tantos problemas por algo tan simple.

**-Ya veo** -dije, mientras bajaba mi cabeza en resignación. **-Lamento mucho haberlos molestado, supongo que todavía no me acostumbro a todo esto de ser un Campeón.**

-No se preocupe, eso vendrá con el tiempo. Además, usted no es el primero y ni el último nuevo Campeón en causarle problemas a los Invocadores. Si supiera lo que estos pasillos han visto, se daría cuenta que esto no fue más que un día más en la vida del Instituto de Guerra. Solo trate de no hacerlo algo habitual, ¿ok? -dijo el Invocador, con un semblante más relajado que en su primer sermón. -Vaya, ¿dónde están mis modales? Estoy predicándole sin siquiera haberme introducido. Mi nombre es Moswen Iusvortis, Invocador Superior y líder del Instituto de Guerra.

**-Mucho gusto. Soren, Protector del Portal** -dije mientras hacía una reverencia para ocultar mi asombro al estar frente al jefe de todos los Invocadores. Sorprendentemente, Moswen estiró su mano para estrechar la mía, gesto que devolví sin saber cómo sentirme con un saludo tan casual de su parte.

-Soren Rustshard, si no me equivoco.

La mención del apellido envió un escalofrío por mi espalda, pero traté de mantener mi postura.

**-Yo… ya no me manejo por ese nombre** -mi voz revelaba mi incomodidad, y tanto Moswen como Edward lo captaron enseguida.

-Lamento haber traído memorias pesadas con ese nombre. Solamente Soren entonces -dijo Moswen, tratando de aligerar la atmósfera.

**-Gracias. Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos, perdón por el alboroto señor Moswen, y Edward…**

-Nos vemos en los Campos de la Justicia, Soren -respondió él, con una pomposa sonrisa como la que había mostrado antes de la llegada de Moswen.

**-Eso espero.**

Con una última reverencia ante todos los Invocadores, me di la vuelta y comencé a bajar la escalinata. El silencio dejado por nuestra conversación se vio reemplazado por el cuchicheo de todos los que habían presenciado la escena, la mitad observando a los Invocadores y la otra con sus ojos sobre mí. Pero al llegar al último peldaño, noté la mirada de una persona sobre las demás; la última persona que hubiera querido que escuchara lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**-Caitlyn…**

INTERLUDIO 01

Observé como Soren bajaba hasta llegar al vestíbulo, y allí se encontró con la recién llegada Caitlyn. Se observaron unos segundos hasta que Soren decidió acercarse, sin duda para preguntarle cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y muy probablemente disculparse por una u otra cosa.

-Parece ser que nuestro nuevo Campeón acaba de saltar de la sartén para caer en la flama, jo jo. Ah, las dulces contrariedades de la juventud -dijo jubiloso Moswen, observando cómo Soren trataba y fallaba de mantener su poca compostura frente a Caitlyn.

-Usted no es tan viejo como para ese tipo de comentarios su eminencia, si me permite decirlo -dije distraídamente mientras procesaba cómo plantearle mis pensamientos sin sonar irrespetuoso.

-Y usted no pierde esa mala maña de disculparse después de hacer las cosas. Y aunque tal vez no sea tan viejo, tampoco estoy en la flor de la juventud como esos dos y usted, Edward. Con la edad viene la experiencia, con la experiencia, el conocimiento, y con el conocimiento viene la intranquilidad y la pesadumbre -dijo Moswen con un tono solemne, como si hubiera impartido ese discurso cientos de veces. -La única constante de la vida son los problemas, y estos, por desgracia, solo se complican más con el paso del tiempo. Se comienza con simples asuntos del corazón, banales en naturaleza, para ser reemplazados por las complejas interrogantes del ser ante la sociedad, que a su vez tienen su espacio ocupado por aterradoras incógnitas del valor propio ante un mundo necesitado en constante expansión.

-¿Y en qué etapa se encuentra en este momento su eminencia? -dije con curiosidad, tratando de leer entre líneas para entrever las motivaciones del nuevo Invocador Superior.

Moswen se limitó a sonreír mientras seguía observando a la pareja de Campeones en la entrada. Era una de las pocas personas que no podía leer después de conversar con ellas, y esto me molestaba en gran medida, tanto que no podía contener mi incomodidad al estar en su presencia, ni mi malestar cuando nos entregaron la noticia de su nombramiento como líder del Instituto. Aún así tenía que preguntarle un par de cosas, y ahora que todas las demás personas del vestíbulo habían dejado de prestar atención a lo que decíamos, era el momento perfecto para ello.

-Si me lo permite, me gustaría plantearle un par de dudas que me han rondado desde que se me asignó como el Invocador de Soren, su eminencia. Todo el proceso desde su reclutamiento ha sido, digamos, peculiar en naturaleza.

-No tengo problema con responderlas Edward. Pero me temo que el Consejo y yo tenemos una junta pendiente y ya vamos retrasados gracias a este capítulo con el nuevo Campeón, así que tendremos que dejarlas para otra ocasión.

-Oh, son dudas pequeñas su eminencia. Puedo planteárselas de camino a la sala de reuniones, si no es mucha molestia -Moswen frunció el ceño, al parecer descontento ante mi insistencia.

Sabía que presionar de más podía terminar mal, tal vez hasta el punto de ser reemplazado como el Invocador de Soren, pero odiaría dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena como esta para confrontarlo ante todas las irregularidades del caso, así que era necesario un acercamiento diferente y continué con mi mejor voz de lacayo fiel y servil que pude armar.

-Estás dudas son simples astillas que impiden un mejor análisis del nuevo Campeón, su eminencia. Estoy seguro de que si fuera tan benévolo en responderlas podría hacer un mejor trabajo como Invocador y traerle los resultados de mi investigación más rápido a usted, Invocador Superior -desgraciadamente él no se creía la actuación de empleado servicial, así que arremetí con la vieja confiable. -Sin mencionar que así ya no tendría que molestarlo de nuevo con ellas en otra ocasión.

-Está bien, solo porque veo que estás ansioso por realizar un buen trabajo, Edward -dijo, al parecer finalmente resignado ante mi persistencia. Pero luego añadió- Responderé todo lo que esté dentro de mi conocimiento.

Básicamente una forma cortés de decir “responderé lo que me parezca pertinente”. Era de esperarse que Moswen no iba a revelar información que no considerará pertinente para mi cargo, pero cualquier indicio de luz era mejor que seguir en completa oscuridad.

Empezamos a avanzar en dirección a la sala. En el camino varias personas hacían una reverencia mientras otros hincaban una rodilla. Después de todo, no todos los días el Consejo y el Invocador Superior paseaban por los pasillos del Instituto. Algunos estudiantes dirigían miradas de interés en mi dirección, probablemente preguntándose qué hacía su maestro con el grupo de Invocadores más importantes de Runaterra. Saludé a distancia a un par de ellos antes de dirigirme a Moswen.

-Mi primera duda es el por qué no se me reportó por completo sobre la extensión de las habilidades del Protector del Portal. El reporte que recibí contenía lo más básico sobre sus poderes. No mencionaba la amplitud de su arsenal de armas, su habilidad definitiva o tan siquiera su historia personal.

-Eso se debe a dos factores principales. El primero es que simplemente no conocemos casi nada sobre sus capacidades, al igual que él. Tenemos vagas ideas del funcionamiento de sus portales, pero cada una igual de ambigua e improbable como la anterior. El segundo fue el corto periodo entre su afiliación a la Liga y su primer enfrentamiento, que no ayudó a menguar el anterior factor.

-Hm, ya veo -musité, pero enseguida seguí con las preguntas. -Comparto mi segunda inquietud con Soren; ¿por qué se le requirió dos días seguidos en los Campos de la Justicia, siendo él un nuevo integrante del cuerpo de Campeones? Nunca se había puesto a un novato tanto baja presión como a él.

-Porque una de las mejores maneras de investigar sus habilidades es hacerlo participar en la mayor cantidad de encuentros que podamos. Mientras más tiempo pase bajo nuestro comando en un Campo de la Justicia, más información podremos recabar de él y sus portales, y sabremos mejor con qué estamos lidiando. Por eso mismo se le invitó a mudarse a esta ciudad, para mantenerlo cerca para poder realizarle más estudios.

-Tiene sentido, aunque no me agrada mucho lo que eso va a implicar para él -dije mientras pensaba cómo reaccionaría Soren si se le revelaba esa información. -Mi tercera pregunta es más personal, si me lo permite su eminencia. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué fui asignado como su Invocador? Hasta donde yo sé, Soren es humano y la probabilidad de que se presente corrupción mental es mínima. Cualquier Invocador de tercer grado podría ser cumplir con esta tarea.

Moswen sonrió antes de darme su explicación.

-Porque cualquiera podría cumplir con dicha tarea, pero nadie lo haría de la misma manera que tú lo lograrás. Pocas personas estarían aquí, hablando con el Invocador Superior para obtener más información con la cual trabajar. Por eso eres el Invocador de primer grado más joven de la actualidad, porque te comprometes a entregar resultados y, aunque muchos no compartan tu filosofía de trabajo -dijo, viendo de reojo a uno de los miembros del Consejo que se limitó a toser y fingir que no había escuchado nada -tu rendimiento habla por si mismo. Queremos que nuestra investigación sobre Soren dé frutos lo antes posible, y tú eres el hombre indicado para ello. Además, por lo visto, se llevan bien entre ustedes. Han pasado dos días, pero parece que ustedes llevan conociéndose por mucho más tiempo. Las pruebas de compatibilidad han mostrado niveles muy prometedores, de los mejores que he visto.

Sus agasajos no hacían mucho más que incomodarme, pero al menos apreciaba que reconociera mis habilidades, por mucho que estuviera abusando de ellas para sus propios fines. Estábamos por llegar a la sala donde se efectuaría la junta, así que me apresuré a hacer la última pregunta que podía antes de que Moswen se me escapara.

-No soy digno de semejantes halagos de su parte, su eminencia, pero estoy profundamente agradecido por ellos -dije, haciendo una rápida reverencia. -Mi última interrogante es mera curiosidad de mi parte, así que perdone semejante atrevimiento. ¿Por qué tanto interés en Soren?

Nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta que llevaba salón donde el Consejo se reunía para deliberar, y durante un momento Moswen miró la puerta, probablemente pensando si era apropiado contestarme. Finalmente se dio vuelta y me miró de forma seria. Ambos sabíamos que esa era la pregunta más importante, y Moswen probablemente sabía que tarde o temprano la haría y él tendría que enfrentarla.

-Porque Soren -Moswen levantó la mirada al techo, como si mirara al cielo que este cubría -es la prueba de que existen más universos conectados al nuestro que el Vacío. Más dimensiones, más civilizaciones, y un número infinito de posibilidades. La dimensión a la que accede a través de sus portales es muy diferente a la nuestra, y las reglas que la rigen son igual de diferentes y difíciles de definir, al punto que no creo que él las conozca. No sabemos quién o qué creó las armas que la habitan, o si responden a alguien más en nuestro mundo. Todo alrededor de Soren es una enorme incógnita, y mientras más rápido consigamos más información sobre ello, más rápido podremos descartar el posible riesgo que representa. Por eso te necesitamos en esto, Edward -concluyó, mirándome directamente a los ojos. -Eres la mejor opción que tenemos para descubrir sus secretos.

La intensidad de su mirada y la cantidad de información que estuvo dispuesto a revelarme me dejaron atónito, pero enseguida recuperé la compostura, le agradecí su confianza en mí y me despedí de él y los miembros del Consejo.

En el camino de vuelta a mi oficina saludé a varios estudiantes, algunos felicitándome por mi nueva asignación o mi participación en los últimos combates, mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido en estos dos días y lo que Moswen me había dicho. Pero más importante, lo que no me había contado, o qué partes eran verdades o mentiras, como cuando le dijo a Soren que Caitlyn había sido el tirador más a la mano que tenía la Liga cuando Ashe se encontraba en una misión diplomática en el Instituto por el próximo mes y Ezreal se estaba tomando un largo descanso entre exploraciones, disfrutando las amenidades de la ciudad con la última recompensa que había recibido, ambos oponentes más simples de enfrentar para un novato. Ella había sido elegida por una razón, y era para sacar al fácilmente irritable Soren de sus casillas. Su encuentro con el Invocador Superior no había sido una simple casualidad; Moswen claramente tenía un interés personal en el Protector del Portal y sus poderes.


	8. Capítulo 8

-Buen día Soren -saludó Caitlyn con un rostro difícil de descifrar.

**-H-hola Caitlyn, q-que sorp-presa verte por aquí, je je** -tartamudeé, inseguro de cómo actuar después de mi reunión con los Invocadores. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella aquí?

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Los Campeones deben presentar reportes a sus Invocadores en caso de que detecten alguna irregularidad durante los encuentros, así que es muy común verlos ir y venir en el Instituto. Por eso estabas aquí, ¿no? -preguntó Caitlyn. Al parecer no había escuchado todo el alboroto que acababa de provocar.

**-Yo, este, se podría decir que no estaba aquí por eso exactamente, aunque sí quería hablar con los Invocadores.**

-¿Hmm? Pensaba que a eso venías justamente, y por eso estabas con Edward y Moswe- perdón, el Invocador Superior.

**-Fue una coincidencia encontrármelos en realidad, ni siquiera los conocía. Bueno, al menos no en persona -dije, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.**

Mi suerte me había salvado dos veces seguidas y ahora me había dado el momento perfecto para aclarar las cosas con Caitlyn; después de todo, los recuerdos de nuestra batalla aún estaban frescos. Mientras pensaba como abordar el tema ella paseaba la mirada de mí a la escalinata, donde los Invocadores seguían conversando, aunque a esta distancia era imposible escucharlos. Tras unos momentos ellos se marcharon y el silencio incómodo entre los dos me venció, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

**-Entonces, venías a reportar una irregularidad sobre nuestro enfrentamiento, ¿no? ¿Qué tipo de irregularidad?**

-Oh, nada de que preocuparse, un simple problema con unos de mis compañeros de equipo que espero mi Invocador pueda resolver para evitar que se vuelva a presentar -dijo, mirando al lugar donde el grupo con el Invocador Superior había desaparecido de vista.

**-¿Tiene algo que ver con Kassadin?** -dije, inmediatamente interesado en el tema.

-¿Kassadin? No no, nada que ver con él

**-Oh, por un momento pensé que había pasado algo raro con él durante el enfrentamiento. Tal vez algo que tuviera que ver con lo que me pasó…**

-Espera, ¿qué dices que te ocurrió con Kassadin? -me detuvo Caitlyn, que volvió su mirada de inmediato. Al parecer había picado su curiosidad.

**-Ah, cierto, no estabas allí. En medio de un duelo entre los dos, algo muy extraño le pasó. Verás, mis portales** -dije, mientras abría uno pequeño frente a nosotros- **son sólidos por la parte de atrás.**

Caitlyn miró el interior del portal, donde el mango de una daga flotaba, esperando a que yo la tomara, para después darle la vuelta y tocar el otro lado. Mientras tanto, varias personas nos observaban, interesados por el portal mágico que acaba de crear. Hablaban entre ellos, algunos apuntando en nuestra dirección discretamente para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, y vi a lo que posiblemente era un estudiante escribiendo como loco en un cuaderno. Caitlyn terminó de examinar la parte trasera del portal y volvió a su lugar. Tomé la daga para cerrar el portal e hice que desapareciera rápidamente. No quería meterme en más problemas por cargar armas dentro del Instituto de Guerra.

**-A veces los utilizo como escudos, y, hasta el día de hoy nada, ya sea físico o mágico, los había logrado atravesar. Y créeme, los Invocadores trataron de todo** -dije mientras recordaba las sesiones de investigación antes de unirme a la Liga. Ningún tipo de magia que utilizaron logró tan siquiera hacerle un rasguño, y durante mi estadía en Liore varios bandidos rompieron sus armas al golpearlas contra un portal. **-Eso es, hasta que Kassadin lo traspasó como si fuera aire. Fue aterrador verlo salir de mi portal, y creo que a él tampoco le agradó la experiencia.**

-¿Estás seguro que no utilizó su habilidad definitiva para evitar tu portal? ¿En verdad lo atravesó? -Caitlyn había escuchado atentamente, y en cuanto terminé de explicárselo entró en modo de interrogación.

**-Completamente seguro. Pude ver como su cuerpo cruzaba mi portal, y por su reacción, creo que él tampoco se lo esperaba.**

-¿Y eso no te había pasado antes durante un encuentro? Tal vez los Invocadores cambiaron las propiedades de tus portales dentro de la Grieta, para tratar de balancear tus habilidades respecto a los demás Campeones.

**-Limitaron el número de armas a las que puedo acceder y modificaron su uso para mi habilidad definitiva, pero ya había utilizado un portal como escudo antes y había funcionado**. -la divertida imagen de Warwick estrellándose de hocico se me vino a la mente, uno de los pocos momentos de júbilo en las dos batallas pasadas.

-Sí, suena como algo que no debió haber ocurrido. Será mejor que lo reportes enseguida con tu Invocador para que averigüen por qué pasó -dijo Caitlyn con un tono autoritario. En verdad era un faro de rectitud y apego a los procedimientos.

**-Ya estaban enterados de ello y están investigándolo, o eso dijo el Invocador Supremo.**

-Superior, no Supremo -corrigió Caitlyn.

**-Es lo mismo.**

-Muestra más respeto ante Moswen, Soren. Es el nuevo líder de todo el Instituto de Guerra y tiene control sobre todos los demás Invocadores. Decir algo fuera de lugar puede costarte tu puesto como Campeón -me reprendió Caitlyn, enojada ante mi falta de interés por la figura de autoridad de Moswen.

**-Ah, así que es nuevo en el puesto. ¿Acaso el Invocador Superior es elegido por votación? ¿Debí haber participado en su elección o algo así?** -dije bromeando, ahora más tranquilo ya que la atmósfera de tensión entre los dos había desaparecido.

-No seas ridículo. El Consejo es el único que puede votar para elegir de entre sus filas a la nueva cabeza del Instituto. No es como si él no hubiera sido la elección más obvia, después de haber buscado el apoyo del resto del Consejo en cuanto entró a él.

**-Entonces fue elegido por sus conexiones en lugar de sus habilidades como líder. Conozco un par de lugares así. Nunca terminan bien**. -chasquee mi lengua ante la idea de que, mientras más cambian las cosas, más se quedan igual en realidad.

-No creo que nadie en el Instituto pueda cuestionar su competencia como Invocador. Moswen es definitivamente un mago muy poderoso, al punto de ser uno de los pocos Invocadores que ha logrado controlar a criaturas tan peligrosas como Cho’Gath o Maokai dentro de los Campos de Justicia por su cuenta. Y sus habilidades como director serán probadas en poco tiempo, dado el estado actual de Runaterra. Debo decir que no envidio su trabajo. Si mantener una ciudad bajo control es complicado, no puedo imaginar que tanto será vigilar al mundo entero -Caitlyn suspiró, tal vez recordando tiempos difíciles en Piltover. Antes de que se me ocurriera cómo animarla, empezó a caminar hacia uno de los corredores mientras decía -Creo que ya es suficiente charla por hoy. Tengo varios asuntos que atender antes de volver a Piltover y ya voy atrasada, así que nos vemos So…

**-¡Ey ey! ¿Cómo puedes irte así nomás? Al menos dime qué te pasó en el encuentro que necesitas reportar. Tal vez pueda ayudarte en caso de que haya visto o escuchado algo** -dije, caminando rápidamente así ella, tratando de seguir con la conversación.

-Te dije que no es nada conmigo sino con Thresh. Rompió las reglas al atacarte de esa manera y no puedo permitir que… -Caitlyn se detuvo y se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más.

**-Al… ¿atacarme? ¿A qué te refieres?**

-Olvida lo que dije. Nos vemos -farfulló Caitlyn y reanudó su escape, esta vez con más velocidad en sus pasos.

**-¡Espera! ¡Espera!** -enseguida solté a correr para alcanzarla. Cerré la distancia en unos segundos y Caitlyn se tuvo que detener para no chocar conmigo **-¿Qué reglas rompió Thresh al pelear conmigo? ¿Qué no se supone que éramos enemigos? Al igual que… tú y yo.**

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar el motivo original por el que quería hablar con ella y un silencio incómodo se asentó entre nosotros. Mientras yo pensaba en qué decir, la expresión de Caitlyn revelaba que no sabía si debía resumir su huida o enfrentarme.

**-Yo… quería… no sé cómo decirlo y pues… l-lo siento.**

-No, detente.

Caitlyn sonaba molesta, como si mi voz la hubiera despertado, y su mirada decía que estaba decidida a encarar las consecuencias de su error.

-No quería ser yo la que te lo dijera, pero no tengo otra opción. Thresh rompió la regla sobre pelear con el nuevo Campeón con todas sus fuerzas. Se suponía que debía hacértela más fácil en línea, pero no lo hizo. No es como si se pudiera esperar que un engendro de las Islas de las Sombras siga las reglas, pero su Invocador debió mantenerlo a raya. Soren, yo… yo… lo s-

Caitlyn se forzó a no terminar la frase y salió corriendo, dejándome sin palabras.

El olor de alcohol y tabaco llenó mis pulmones y tosí hasta que me dolió la garganta. Todavía no me acostumbraba al humor de un bar.

Después de salir del Instituto había vagabundeado un rato por la ciudad, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, desde mi primer encuentro y mis problemas para matar a mis oponentes hasta la horrible muerte de Sona y mi encuentro con Kassadin. Habían sido dos largos días, y este aún no terminaba. Después de deambular sin destino decidí visitar un lugar del que había escuchado hablar a un par de Invocadores. Al parecer era un tipo de restaurant-bar frecuentado por integrantes del Instituto de Guerra, tanto Campeones como Invocadores por igual, donde se reunían para relajarse y compartir una bebida después de las batallas, y lo último sonaba como algo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Así que investigué un poco por la ciudad y llegué a un enorme establecimiento cerca del coliseo. La puerta era tanto alta como ancha, diseñada para dejar entrar a los Campeones más grandes sin problema, y tenía guardias a cada lado. El diseño me recordaba a un bar del viejo oeste, salvo por que la madera se veía reluciente, como si la acabaran de pulir, y las ventanas eran espejos traslúcidos, probablemente para darle algo de privacidad a los distinguidos clientes del lugar. Eso no evitaba que un pequeño grupo de personas estuviera afuera, pendientes del momento que la puerta se abriera y así abalanzarse para conseguir el autógrafo de su Campeón favorito. Entré después de presentarme ante los guardias y confirmar mi estatus, solo para presenciar la escena más bizarra del día. El lugar se veía como un restaurant campestre cualquiera, aunque uno muy lujoso por las ostentosas decoraciones en sus muros y candelabros de oro en el techo, con una gran barra surtida con banquillos, múltiples mesas en medio y booths a ambos lados que los meseros sorteaban hábilmente para servir a los comensales, que eran lo particular del sitio. Voltearas a donde fuera, podías ver al menos un Campeón disfrutando de una bebida o comiendo mientras hablaba con su acompañante. Fiora estaba conversando con una Invocadora mientras trazaba líneas imaginarias con su dedo en la mesa, tal vez explicando una nueva estrategia o cómo había ocurrido la última pelea del encuentro. Draven vociferaba y agitaba su tarro, derramando cerveza por todos lados, ante la irritada y aburrida mirada de Katarina. Jax se limitaba a comer y observar a Pantheon y Morgana participar en una acalorada charla sobre el antiguo y sagrado arte de la panadería. Neeko escuchaba asombrada cómo Ekko había abatido a quince tipos, rescatado a una niña y llegado a tiempo para detener la bomba que destruiría todo Zaun. En el fondo se podía ver a Ezreal rodeado de un grupo de chicas que asumí eran estudiantes del Instituto, atónitas ante la más nueva historia del Explorador Pródigo, que seguro involucraba trampas, monstruos y muchos tesoros “adquiridos” por él. Todo el medio del restaurant estaba ocupado por una gran mesa en la que se sentaba la montaña movediza de Malphite, el bonachón Braum y el mucho más pequeño Rumble, que había tenido que apilar varios banquillos para tan siquiera alcanzar la superficie de la mesa. Mezclados entre ellos se encontraban varios estudiantes, Invocadores y otros empleados del Instituto de Guerra, descansando después de un arduo día de trabajo.

El corazón casi me salta de la emoción al ver a tantos Campeones reunidos en un solo lugar y enseguida entendí el sentimiento de todas las personas esperando ansiosas allá afuera por la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a alguna de esas leyendas en vida. Me quedé parado por unos segundos hasta que una mesera casi choca conmigo al cargar los enormes platos de la mesa de los gigantes (y Rumble), momento en el que decidí acercarme a la barra ya que necesitaba algo fuerte para tranquilizarme y no conocía personalmente a nadie en el lugar. Al acercarme pude ver una enorme selección de licores alineados en las repisas. Mezclas demacianas compartían el espacio con frías bebidas del Frelijord, extraños líquidos de Zaun y botellas carmesíes de Noxus. A un par de asientos de mí estaban Graves y Corki, un dúo inusual, hablando animadamente sobre su última victoria en la Grieta esa misma tarde, mientras que en el extremo opuesto Gragas ocupaba tres banquillos y dos cantineros por su cuenta. Pedí la única bebida que conocí, la que usualmente servían en Liore, y para mi sorpresa el cantinero me trajo un vaso con líquido dorado y hielo, lo mismo que había visto al viejo Rustshard beber cuando las lluvias se tardaban en llegar o una plaga atacaba las cosechas. Tomé un gran sorbo y el licor quemó mi boca y garganta, distrayéndome por un momento del estrés del día.

-Tranquilo compañero, un solo vaso a la vez o tendrás problemas el día de mañana -dijo una voz ronca a mi lado. Era Graves, el Forajido, la causa del fuerte olor a cigarro que casi me ahogaba. El hombre tenía el bigote bien poblado, bien cuidado, pero lleno de ceniza del cigarro que sostenía en la boca. Este iba en un perfecto candado con el resto de su cabello, y una barba de mentón bien recortada y separada del resto del vello. Su atuendo combinaba con el resto del bar rústico, pero esta vez no portaba su icónico poncho, tal vez demasiado incómodo para interiores calurosos. Atrás de él se sentaba un pequeño hombre con un mostacho del doble de largo que su cabeza, usando un casco sobre el que se sentaba un par de gigantes lentes de aviador. Corki, el Bombardero Osado, era partes iguales llamativo y aterrador.

**-Ya tengo muchos problemas el día de hoy. ¿Qué más da uno extra para mañana?** -dije con la voz rasgada al punto de no reconocerla. Tal vez sí era una buena idea tomar sorbos más pequeños.

-Todos dicen lo mismo hasta que empiezan a escupir pedazos de hígado. Te recomiendo que te lo tomes con calma, en especial cuando es tu primera vez bebiendo de esa manera -dijo Graves mientras soltaba una gran nube de humo.

**-¿Cómo supiste que…?**

-Años de experiencia renacuajo. He visto a más de un idiota tratando de ahogar sus penas solo para morir en su propio vómito a los diez minutos. Y preferiría que no mancharas los pisos.

Corki soltó la risa y Graves no pudo evitar sonreír ante su propio chiste. Claramente ya estaban algo tomados, pero Graves se veía tranquilo a diferencia de Corki, que ya se balanceaba un poco en su banquillo.

**-Aaaah, está bien, tomaré la opinión del experto en el tema.**

-Buena elección.

Graves volvió a su conversación con el Yordle y me quedé con mis pensamientos, una garganta irritada y el olor de humo de segunda en mi nariz. Consideré cambiarme de lugar, pero no tenía hambre como para ocupar un lugar en el restaurant y dar una imagen aún más deprimente al sentarme solo en una mesa, y estaba seguro de que el olor de alcohol y humanidad que Gragas emitía era más difícil de tolerar que el humo, así que me quedé en mi asiento mientras lentamente acababa con mi vaso.

Después de cinco minutos de vacía contemplación y el áspero sabor de la bebida en mi boca, me rendí y dejé caer mi cabeza en la barra, lo que consiguió una nueva carcajada de parte de la pareja a mi lado.

**-Tch, como sea** -dije entre dientes. No me sentía con la energía de comenzar otra escena por una tontería.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero relájate, amigo. Todos se toman a pecho su primera derrota, y es normal. Tienes que chocar y caer antes de aprender a volar. Si no, pregúntale a Corki cuántas veces estrelló su nave en su primera semana como Campeón -dijo la voz apagada de Graves sobre mi hombro.

-¡Ey! Déjame decirte que esos accidentes solo ocurrieron porque los tontos Invocadores no comprendían el funcionamiento de mi helicóptero y no pudieran adaptar sus modificaciones de forma apropiada al ambiente de la Grieta. Si me hubieran dejado acceder a sus equipos de invocación estoy seguro de que podría-

-Sí sí, lo que sea. Todos vimos cómo entrabas en pánico y comenzabas a disparar por todos lados. Casi mataste a tres de tus compañeros. Dime cómo eso fue culpa de los Invocadores. El punto es -continuó Graves, esta vez dirigiéndose a mí -que tienes que aprender de tus errores y seguir adelante, sin importar cuántas veces te tropieces, dispares tu arma y termines volándote los sesos por accidente.

**-Je, ¿eso te pasó en tu primera derrota?** -dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza, un poco más animado.

-¿A mí? Nah, ese también fue Corki. Los chicos con los que veía el encuentro rodaron por suelo mientras reían después de ver semejante estupidez. Mi peor error fue dispararle a mi soporte por accidente. Alistar no me perdonó por un mes después de haberle volado un cuerno con mi escopeta.

Solté una risa al imaginarme al Minotauro con un solo cuerno, tratando de embestir a alguien solo para desviarse y estrellarse contra un muro por la falta de peso de un lado.

-Eso está mejor -dijo Graves mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda. -La cerveza se disfruta mejor con un arma en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, y por eso, ¡salud!

Los tres brindamos y tomé un trago pequeño de mi vaso, habiendo aprendido de la experiencia pasada. Entablar nuevas amistades con otros Campeones sonaba prometedor, aunque eso después fuera a volverse un obstáculo durante los encuentros de la Liga. Pero si iba a dedicarme a esto, era mejor que aprendiera lo más rápido que pudiera y practicara hasta perfeccionar mis habilidades, tanto dentro como fuera de la Grieta. Había perdido contra oponentes que no estaban peleando con toda su fuerza, y si no mejoraba, cuando el periodo de gracia terminara probablemente tendría una enorme racha de derrotas a mi nombre. No podía dejar que eso pasara, tanto por mi honor como por el del pueblo del que venía. Después de todo, aún cargaba a cuesta el pesado nombre de Rustshard.

-Tienes muchas agallas para insultar a tus superiores Graves. Déjame recordarte que soy un veterano de la Liga y uno de los mejores carrileros centrales del momento.

-Blah blah, mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Sólo me llevas dos años de experiencia, pero ya aprendí todos tus secretos, viejo. Y la última vez que revise no estabas ni cerca del top diez de…

**-Disculpen compañeros, no sé si pueda hablar con ustedes por un momento** -dije, tratando de llamar la atención del dúo.

-Ya lo estás haciendo. Escupe, ¿qué necesitas, novato? -dijo Graves mientras giraba su banquillo para ponerse frente a frente.

**-Bueno, escuché algo sobre una regla sobre hacerle los primeros encuentros más fáciles a los nuevos Campeones, ¿es cierto?**

Graves exhaló una larga bocanada de humo antes de contestarme.

-Así que ya te lo contaron. Es un secreto a voces entre Campeones e Invocadores, una regla no escrita. De honor, sí quieres llamarlo así. Puras tonterías si me lo preguntas. En este mundo aprendes a nadar o terminas durmiendo con los peces -refunfuño, tomando un trago antes de continuar -Pero, aunque no está en los libros, muchos Invocadores la tratan como si lo estuviera y castigan a quienes no la siguen, así que todos terminamos haciéndosela fácil a los novatos como tú por una o dos semanas.

**-Así que todos menos yo lo sabían. Eso explica algunas cosas. Ugh, maldita sea** -dije, enojado con Caitlyn y Edward por no decirme nada hasta ahora. Y ahora había perdido un encuentro aún con esa ventaja a mi favor.

-En realidad tiene bastante sentido -dijo Corki. -La Grieta del Invocador presenta muchas irregularidades dimensionales, sin mencionar las múltiples formas en que los Invocadores modifican nuestras habilidades para hacer las batallas más justas. Darle un periodo de gracia a los nuevos reclutas para adaptarse a dichos cambios y acelerar su curva de aprendizaje presenta mejores resultados a mediano y largo plazo que hacer que sus equipos participen en un cuatro contra cinco con un compañero incompetente.

**-Ey, gracias por el cumplido** -respondí, tomando otro sorbo para ahogar el pinchazo en mi estómago al escuchar “incompetente”. No funcionó.

Corki soltó un “Perdón” ahogado al darse cuenta de que solo había empeorado la situación y Graves se limitó a fumar un poco antes de seguir la conversación.

-Ya lo dijo el Yordle, este es el periodo donde te debes enfocar menos en ganar o perder y más en aprender y entrenar. Mejora y con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando a los carriles, las peleas y verás más victorias en tu record. Aprovecha que puedes luchar en un lugar donde la muerte no tiene mayor consecuencia que un temporizador para volver a la batalla. Muchos cadáveres desearían tal suerte -dijo Graves, apuntándome con su cigarro.

Asentí ante las palabras de Graves y las tomé a pecho, esperando recordarlas en mis próximos encuentros.

**-Oigan, ¿y cómo lo hacen? ¿Cómo pueden sentarse a platicar y reír después de estar en medio de una batalla sangrienta, donde tal vez eran enemigos porque los tipos de morado así lo decidieron?** -aún seguía enojado por el sorpresivo enfrentamiento con Caitlyn.

Graves y Corki se miraron un segundo antes de echar a reír. Al parecer creían que mi problema era nada más que un chiste. Corki notó mi ceño fruncido y enseguida exclamó:

-¡Es una competencia niño! Como ver quién puede darle cinco veces seguida a la diana o tumbar más edificios con un paquete de explosivos. Todo se hace de buena fe y nadie sale lastimado. Bueeeeeno, tal vez algunos estallidos terminan destruyen un poco de naturaleza y un par de personas mueren por aquí y allá, pero luego reviven y todo queda olvidado al final del encuentro.

Sentía que sus proporciones de cuánta muerte y destrucción era aceptable eran muy diferentes a las mías o a las de cualquier otra persona cuerda, así que Graves tuvo que componer el desastre de su compañero de nuevo.

-Tal vez es un buen momento para cortar la cuenta por hoy, Corki -el Yordle rechazó su comentario con la mano mientras tomaba otro sorbo. -Está ebrio, pero tiene un buen punto. A menos que el encuentro vaya a definir algo en el mundo real, es una simple competencia, una exhibición. Nadie se lo toma personal si clavas una espada en su cabeza o les vuelas una o dos piernas. Es puro instinto de supervivencia. No digo que deberías hacerlo ya que la mayoría de los Invocadores son unos aguafiestas que quieren una pelea “justa” y “honorable”. Pero déjame decirte, el público ama la brutalidad. Mientras más sangre y entrañas, mejor para ellos.

**-Sí, yo… creo que me lo tomaré más tranquilo por ahora, pero gracias por el tip. Lo utilizaré si mi popularidad baja. Aunque no creo que quiera que los niños de Liore me vean haciendo ese tipo de cosas** -sus caras aparecieron en mi mente, emocionados cuando se enteraron de que iba a volverme un Campeón, como todos esos héroes de los que escuchaban y observaban a diario.

Tomé mi vaso con la intención de terminar mi bebida cuando noté que ya estaba vacío. Al parecer las últimas partes habían sido más fáciles de digerir con compañía y una pequeña charla. Aún tenía un par de preguntas, aunque una me resultaba un tanto embarazosa.

**-Tengo una pregunta un tanto tonta, si no te molesta.**

-No hay preguntas tontas amigo, solo tontos haciendo preguntas. Dispara -respondió, apagando su cigarro en el cenicero frente a él.

**-Usted fueron tiradores en el carril inferior, ¿no?** -ambos asintieron. **-¿Cómo… la ignoran?**

-¿Ignorar qué? -preguntó Corki.

**-Bueno… digamos que tienen pensamientos privados, cosas que no quieren compartir, pero con todas esas conexiones telepáticas es medio difícil hacerlo.**

-Aaaaah… -dijó Graves con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro. -Puedo ver que eres un hombre de cultura, novato. Recuerdo quien fue tu soporte en la batalla de hoy.

Corki siguió con cara de tonto por un momento, hasta que una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y se empezó a carcajear a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de los cantineros y las mesas cercanas. Era increíble lo fuerte que se podía reír un hombre tan pequeño. Bajé la cabeza y me quedé mirando mi vaso, calor llenando mis mejillas.

Graves trataba de contener la risa mientras tranquilizaba al Yordle. Una vez que se aseguró que nadie nos seguía viendo y que Corki no iba a morir asfixiado, me dio una palmada para llamar mi atención.

-No serás el primero ni el último hombre atraído por la música y la silueta de Sona. Yo también soy fan de ella -Graves se quedó observando el aire, recordando alguna experiencia pasada. -Pero como dije, tienes que dejar de pensarlo tanto y dejarte llevar por tu instinto de supervivencia. Estoy seguro de que cuando tus oponentes llegaron al carril te olvidaste de eso. Tal vez no tengan consecuencias reales, pero una pelea es una pelea, y el dolor sigue estando allí. Se lo debes a tu oponente y a ti mismo el mantenerte enfocado y dar lo mejor.

Graves sacó otro cigarro y un encendedor de su bolsillo y comenzó a prenderlo. Había al menos cinco colillas en el cenicero y la noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad, pero parecía que el día aún no terminaba para él. Los candelabros se encendieron de pronto para iluminar el bar, dándole una atmósfera más relajada ahora que varios clientes se habían retirado y las mesas comenzaban a vaciarse. Sin embargo, la barra antes ocupada por nosotros tres y Gragas ahora veía nuevos comensales, ocupando el espacio entre nosotros y el grandulón.

-Por el momento, trata de desviar la mirada mientras esperas a que comience el encuentro -prosiguió Graves. -Luego de un tiempo te acostumbras a su presencia, aunque no tanto a su figura, así que por nada del mundo te quedes mirando a menos que quieras ganarte una bofetada por tus problemas. Sona puede verse frágil y delicada, pero tiene la mano pesada y poca paciencia para los fisgones.

**-Lo mantendré en mente, gracias por la información.**

-Ahora, la Liga está repleta de los mejores ejemplares de damas que puedes encontrar en toda Runaterra, así que trata de no pasarte de listo y quién sabe, tal vez tengas algo de suerte. Varios han encontrado al amor de su vida en los Campos de la Justicia.

Mi rostro se encendió de nuevo ante la idea de salir con una Campeona y enseguida traté de desarmar todos los tontos escenarios que brotaron en mis pensamientos. Era demasiado pronto para tomar un paso de tal magnitud y tenía mucho en mi plato como para añadir una pareja a la mezcla.

Tomé un gran respiro, lleno del humo del hombre a mi lado, y estiré brazos y piernas para despertarlos antes de despedirme del dúo de Campeones. Corki estaba recostado en la barra, durmiendo después de desgastarse con su último alboroto, y Graves llamó la atención del cantinero para pedirle otro vaso y la cuenta de su acompañante.

-Espero que este pequeño bastardo no crea que voy a pagar por su parte. Se ven pequeños, pero son unas máquinas de comer y beber comparables a bestias 50 veces su tamaño.

Aproveché que el tabernero que Graves había llamado para pedirle mi cuenta, ante lo que se quedó pensando por un segundo y me dio la cifra por mi bebida. Era mucho más cara que los precios que había visto en el pueblo, pero no tuve remedio más que sacar la cantidad señalada y entregársela al hombre. Me agradeció con una pequeña reverencia y prometió estar de vuelta con un nuevo tarro para Graves y la cuenta de Corki.

-¿Te retiras tan pronto? Pensé que ibas a seguir tirándome preguntas toda la noche.

**-Creo que resolvieron la mayoría de mis dudas. Con todo lo que me han dicho me siento mucho más preparado para mi siguiente viaje a la Grieta. En verdad no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por su tiempo y consejos.**

-No hay problema, niño. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos presentamos formalmente. Malcolm Graves, a tu servicio, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías. El dormilón es Corki. Excelente piloto, aunque no muy confiable alrededor de explosivos.

**-Soren, Protector del Portal. Fue un honor compartir una tarde con ustedes** -dije, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Corta las formalidades, todos somos iguales aquí, en este infierno llamado Liga de Leyendas.

Me pareció una extraña forma de referirse a la Liga, pero no le presté mucha atención, en especial cuando recordé algo.

**-Cierto, tenía una última pregunta. ¿Conoces algún buen lugar para entrenar en la ciudad?**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo cuando salí del restaurant y me tomó un segundo adaptar la vista al cambio de iluminación. Varias lámparas mágicas alumbraban el asfalto y los edificios a mi alrededor, dándole un tono de misticismo a la arquitectura. Me recordaba a varias fotos de ciudades en países exóticos, donde la luz de las velas iluminaba balcones y ventanas para acompañar a las parejas en sus románticas caminatas a la luz de la luna.

El pequeño grupo de fanáticos se había dispersado, así que tuve una mejor vista del lugar del que acababa de salir. Un par de luces se habían encendido en su segundo piso, tal vez también funcionando como posada para viajeros o Campeones que preferirían vivir fuera del Instituto.

Me volví hacia la calle, listo para encaminarme de regreso a mi habitación, con la esperanza de que el alcohol no nublara mi recuerdo de cómo volver, cuando un extraño brillo llamó mi atención. Era una luz púrpura que salía de entre dos edificios, acercándose lentamente. Traté de ajustar mis ojos para ver qué era, cuando la fuente salió a la calle, donde pude verlo claramente a la luz de las farolas.

-Por fin te encuentro, Protector.

Kassadin me miraba fijamente mientras se movía lentamente hacia mí. La sangre se me heló ante la terrorífica escena, pero enseguida me enfoqué e invoqué un portal del que saqué una espada. Sabía que las peleas entre Campeones eran ilegales fuera de un Campo de la Justicia, pero no iba a morir sin presentar pelea, aunque el temblor de mi cuerpo traicionaba mi determinación.

-Baja tu arma. Se nos tiene prohibido combatir entre nosotros, pero, de ser necesario, no dudaré en neutralizarte si no respondes a mis preguntas.

**-¿Qué quieres?** -traté de ocultar el miedo en mi voz pero no pudo evitar quebrarse, dejando caer todo intento de sonar amenazador.

-Charlar, solo eso. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre cómo adquiriste esos poderes, y más importante aún, sobre qué piensas hacer con ellos.

**-¿Y eso qué te importa? Por lo que he visto, puedes atravesarlos sin ningún problema** -tomé mi espada con más fuerza, tratando de controlar los escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo.

-No Protector, no se trata sobre mí, sino sobre ti. O más importante, sobre lo que tus poderes significan para este mundo. Verás, no puedo dejar que alguien más con acceso a portales interdimensionales vaya por allí, poniendo en riesgo todo lo que he tratado de proteger.

**-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, eh? ¿Matarme?** -mis manos empezaron a arder. Estaba aferrándome a mi arma al punto de lastimarme las palmas.

Kassadin me observó por un momento, contemplando sus opciones, antes de sentenciarme.

-De ser necesario, sí.

Esa última línea fue el detonante que convirtió el miedo en decisión, y corrí hacia Kassadin, listo para acabar con él antes de que tuviera oportunidad de atacarme. Usando toda mi fuerza y el impulso que tomé al cerrar la distancia hice un corte descendiente, tratando de cortar su cuerpo desde su hombro izquierdo. Pero donde esperaba encontrar carne solo hallé aire, y mi brazo se estremeció al detener mi espada antes de que chocara con el suelo. Cuando miré a mi derecha encontré a Kassadin, observándome después de fácilmente evadir mi ataque. Grité mientras giraba mi cuerpo entero para atacarlo desde mi posición anterior, pero antes de que mi arma pudiera impactarlo, un extraño sonido llenó mis oídos y Kassadin se desvaneció, apareciendo a tres metros del lugar que mi espada había atravesado. Su título como el Caminante del Vacío era bien merecido.

-Suficiente. Parece que cometí un error al tratar de abordarte esta noche, Protector. Veo que te encuentras en un mal estado mental y no piensas claramente al decidir atacarme de esa manera tan burda -Kassadin se acercó un poco, tras lo que volví a ponerme en posición para continuar nuestro encuentro.

-Te dejaré ir por hoy, pero demando que nos encontremos de nuevo el día de mañana, en la entrada del Instituto de Guerra, para continuar esta conversación y obtener las respuestas que requiero. De no presentarte -escuche el mismo extraño sonido que cuando había desaparecido, y en el brazo derecho de Kassadin se formó una espada púrpura -tendré que recurrir a métodos menos… diplomáticos.

Tragué saliva pensando en qué destino me esperaba si no seguía las instrucciones de mi oponente, pero mantuve una mirada retadora para mostrar que no estaba dispuesto a irme sin pelear de ser necesario.

-Te estaré vigilando, “Protector”, para asegurar que no te desvíes en tu camino a casa. Por tu propio bien.

Y con esa última amenaza, Kassadin desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido.


End file.
